Absolution
by Rose.194
Summary: Olivia Bennett is the long lost daughter of Chris Argent, given up at birth to protect her from his family because her kind has been hunted by the Argents for generations. A glitch in her adoption papers sends her back to her father after her parents are killed. Olivia, while keeping herself and sister safe, tries to help her new friend that's been bitten by a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've been doing small rewrites to the chapter's I've got written and we are back in business.

Absolution Chapter 1 - Prologue

8 years ago

Olivia walked out of her parent's room holding a stack of papers in her hand. It was Christmas Eve and of course, Olivia went looking for her presents. When she came across a box in her parents' room, she opened it, thinking it was a present. She was shocked to find her birth certificate and horrified to see that her parents' names weren't on it. Instead, she saw the names Christopher Argent and Amanda Valentine. She grabbed the other file and tore it open; they were adoption papers and they had her parents' names on them. She was adopted.

Olivia stalked into the kitchen, her parents were huddled together by the stove cooking dinner. She slammed the file with her birth certificate on the counter. Her parents jumped and spun around at the sudden loud noise.

"What's that, honey?" Jessica, her mother, asked.

"Funny, I was just going to ask you the same thing," Olivia snapped. She put her birth certificate in front of her parents, tapping it with her finger for emphasis. "I'm adopted?"

Her parents exchanged looks, before her father, Daniel, sighed. "Yes, you are."

"What happened to my parents?" Olivia asked.

"Your mother died giving birth to you and your father and his wife gave you up for adoption." Her mother explained.

Olivia blinked. "His wife?"

"Your father had an affair with your mother, and when she died he and his wife thought it was best to give you up," Daniel continued.

"Why?"

"He said it was for your own safety," Jessica answered softly.

"That's all he said?" Olivia continued to question.

"He couldn't stay long, his wife had an ultrasound appointment," Jessica replied and then winced at her own words.

"There it is," Olivia whispered. "The real reason they gave me up. They already had a kid on the way. How were they supposed to explain me."

"Olivia, that's not-" Daniel tried to reason with his daughter but she cut him off.

"I'm just gonna go to bed," Olivia said abruptly. "We can talk about this later. I'm tired." Without waiting for her parents to respond the young girl turned and sprinted to her room. She crawled into bed, her breathing erratic and her heart beating so loud she could practically hear it. It felt like her entire world had changed in a matter of minutes. _'It can't get worse than this'_ she thought. Boy was she wrong.

Chapter One: Change

 _"While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die."_ \- Leonardo da Vinci

OLIVIA BROOKS

I sat in the police station wrapped in a gray wool blanket. I had been driven to Beacon Hills this morning by a social worker. All she told me was that there was a glitch in my adoption papers. She told me that the sheriff would explain more after they talked. I sat outside while my social worker, Destiny, talked to the sheriff.

Suddenly a tall boy came stumbling into the station. He had a buzz cut and beautiful brown eyes.

"Jay, is my dad in?" He asked a deputy.

"You'll have to get in line." The deputy answered pointing to me. I shied away from the two, hating that he was drawing attention to me. The boy sat next to me on the bench in front of the sheriff's office.

"Stiles Stilinski," He introduced holding his hand out. I hesitantly took it in mine. "What are you in for?" He asked.

"What are you in for?" I countered.

"My dad's the sheriff, I'm here to take him to a doctor's appointment."

"You sound like a good son," I whispered. Stiles smiled at me.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" I asked, playing dumb. I didn't want to scare off the nice boy too soon.

"What are you in for?"

"It's a long story," I whispered. "But I'm not a delinquent."

Stiles raised his eyebrows at me. "Then why are you here?"

"Your father is talking to my social worker, I was adopted," I explained evasively.

"Was?" The boy asked softly.

"My adoptive parents were murdered last week. I was in an all girls home until today, there was a glitch in my adoption papers. I think they are sending me back to my real dad." I stopped talking unable to believe I'd just told him that. I don't even know this boy!

"And your real mom?"

"Died giving birth to me." Oh, my god, I had to stop talking.

"That's rough." I looked over at him with a small smile.

"You're the first person not to say I'm sorry," I said.

"When my mom died it really didn't help me, so I know now not to say it to other people." He explained. I stared at him. What was it about him that made me trust him so much?

"We've known each other for ten minutes and we are already sharing our life stories." I joked, earning a laugh. Except I left out the part where my family was murdered by werewolves and that I am a supernatural creature, and that I didn't know what I am.

Before he could comment the door opened revealing his dad and my social worker. "You can come in now," Destiny said to me.

"It was nice to meet you, Stiles," I said, getting up and shedding my blanket. I paused at the door when I heard his voice again.

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name."

"Olivia Brooks." I walked into the sheriff's office and sat down in front of his desk. Destiny sat next to me and the sheriff took his seat.

"Olivia, I'm sure Destiny told you about the 'glitch' in your adoption papers." Sheriff Stilinski asked though it was more of a statement.

"Yes, she did."

"It's not quite a glitch," He explained, "It's more that they're fake."

"Fake?" I asked, shocked. "How is that possible?"

"We aren't sure, we tried to get a hold of your adoption agent but the name on the documents are also fake. We have already sent an officer to question your birth father but he didn't know anything. And since these are fake," he explained, gesturing to the papers, "He still has custody and full parental rights. Since you are seventeen, he thought it best not to put you back into the system."

"Wait, you mean that I'm going to live with him?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, he and his wife have decided to take you in. They are talking to their daughter about the situation and then coming to pick you up."

*Absolution*

ALLISON ARGENT

"I have a sister?" I screeched, jumping off my bed and glaring at my parents.

"Half sister," my mother corrected. "While your father and I were separated he was with another woman. He left her but she called three months later and told him she was pregnant. We found out that I was pregnant with you a few days after."

"Wait," I snapped, closing my eyes briefly. A headache was starting to pound in the back of my head. "Why is she coming to live here now? And why did you give her up in the first place?"

"Her mother died in childbirth," my dad started to explain. I took a deep breath and sank back onto my bed. "I decided that it was best to give her up for adoption. Apparently her adoptive parents were killed last week."

"Wait, what?" I gasped, "By who?"

"The police aren't sure yet," my mom said softly.

My dad sighed. "I got a call this morning that her adoption papers weren't real. The agent I used was a fake, so I still have custody of her. She is a few weeks older than you, and seventeen is too old to be stuck in the system. She is coming to live here."

"When?" I asked. I didn't know how to feel. I was pissed at my father and I felt bad for my new sister, on the other hand, I was happy to have one.

"Tonight. She is waiting for us at the police station," my mother grumbled.

"Well, we shouldn't keep her waiting," my father said, getting up. I slipped on my sandals and grabbed my jacket.

"Wait," I called. My parents stopped at the door and turned towards me. "You never told me her name." My mother looked at dad who answered.

"Olivia Brooks."

*Absolution*

OLIVIA ARGENT

The sheriff continued to explain how they were opening an investigation on the adoption agent and the agency, but I barely heard him. I was too busy thinking about the family coming to get me, my family. My father, my stepmother, and my sister.

"What's her name?" I asked interrupting the sheriff.

"Whose name?" He questioned, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"My sister, what's her name?"

"Allison Argent." The door opened suddenly and I jumped. A deputy stood in the doorway.

"The Argents just pulled up outside, sir." Sheriff Stilinski nodded and gestured for us to leave his office. We walked into the front office and I noticed Stiles still waiting for his father.

"Dad!" He exclaimed, "We have to leave in ten minutes."

"Stiles, after this we can-"

"Sheriff Stilinski," I interrupted him. "If you need to go, you should. Can't risk your health or anything."

"This won't take long Olivia." The sheriff smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled at him. I was about to thank him when the station doors swung open. I looked up and saw two adults with short hair: the woman with vivid red hair and the man with brown. Then my eyes fell on who must have been my sister. I could instantly see the resemblance; both of us had long black hair, only my face was slightly skinnier and my eyes are green while hers were brown.

Allison smiled at me and tentatively, I smiled back. Chris looked between the two of us before smiling at me. I forced a smile to him and his wife. I looked back at Sheriff Stilinski, his hand still on my shoulder. He smiled at me and lead me towards the family.

I felt my entire body tense up the closer we got to them. One of my gifts was to be able to tell a lie from the truth. I would know just how welcome I am, but it was only for a year, I could do this. We stopped in front of the Argent family. It was then that I finally looked my father in the eye. The man was staring at me jaw was set, his eyes wet as if he's holding in tears. I blinked back my own and turned away from him and looked at his wife she was staring at me her expression unreadable. Finally, my eyes landed on Alison, who was smiling, but there was a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

Destiny stepped forward, "Christopher Argent?" She held out her hand, he shook it finally removing his eyes from me.

"Chris please." He informed.

"Well Chris, this is Olivia Brooks. Well as of today, Argent." That's right, my last name was Argent before the adoption and if my adoption was fake then my last name was Argent again.

"Hello, Olivia. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, Mr. Argent," I said my voice surprisingly strong. His smile

dropped for a second as if he has expected me to call him dad or something.

"I'm Victoria, your dad's wife. I'm happy that you're coming to live with us."

She was being honest. They both were. I turned to Alison.

"I'm-"

"Alison." I interrupted. "You're Alison. I'm Olivia-"

"You're my sister." She interrupted. "We're sisters." We both laughed and she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

"I can't believe I have a sister," Alison whispered pulling away.

"You know, it's new to me too." I giggled, Alison laughed and Chris cleared his throat. We both looked up at him to see him smiling.

"Come on girls, we should go, it's late," he said. We both smiled. I turned around and took my bags from Destiny and hugged her.

"Thank you, Destiny. For everything." She smiled at me before I hugged the Sheriff.

"I think you better go, Sheriff. Your son looks like he's gonna have a meltdown if you don't get to your Doctor's appointment." I whispered in his ear. He laughed as I pulled away from him. "Thank you. You're a kind man."

"No problem, kiddo." He said I turned back towards my new family. Chris took my bags from me and we walked towards the door. I looked over my shoulder and saw Stiles looking at me. He mouthed 'thank you' as his father put on his coat. I winked at him and walked outside. Alison and I got into the back of her dad's black SUV.

I pulled out my phone and saw I had one unread text message. From my ex back home. I stared at my phone willing the message to disappear but It didn't. It read 1 unread message from Aiden.

I opened the message. It read: Olivia, I know you don't want to hear from me, but I just want to know if you're okay. Please, call or text me.

I sighed and locked my phone. I looked over at Alison and saw that she was handing me hers. I laughed quietly and took her phone putting my number in it as she did the same with mine.

We pulled up to her house- our house- and we all climbed out. Chris got my bags out of the car and they walked me upstairs.

"This is your room," Victoria said, " Your things from your house will be here for you tomorrow afternoon." I thanked her and walked into my room. She closed my door and I opened my blue backpack. I put some of my clothes in the drawers before opening the smallest pouch. It was a picture of me and my parents.

I sat down on the bed and stared at it, the memories of that night coming back to me.

 _"Mom, Dad I'm home!" I called walking into in the house. It was eerily silent and all the lights were off. "Mom? Dad?" I put my keys on the table and walked over to the wall across from the door my hand landed on the light switch and I flipped it up, turning on the living room lights. It was like everything was in slow motion. It was my last second of what I called normal before my entire world would shift, again. My pointer finger lifted the light switch and I screamed._

 _The walls were covered in blood and claw marks. My eyes landed on my parents. My heart was thudding in my ears and tears streamed down my face. I collapsed on the floor next to my mother, her eyes were open and staring at me. She was splattered with blood and covered in bite and claw marks. I checked her pulse, sobbing when I felt nothing. On shaking legs, I moved towards my father on the other side of the room. I slipped into a puddle of blood, hardly taking notice, I crawled towards him. I felt his pulse, nothing again._

 _"This can't be happening!" I sobbed, stumbling to my feet and over to the phone. Dialing 9-1-1, I began slurring out what happened as I collapsed onto the floor in tears. I left out the part about the obvious werewolf involvement. The phone slipped from my hand when I spotted a watch a few feet away from me. I picked it up and the tears started to flow again. It belonged to Aiden, my werewolf boyfriend._

I snapped out of the memory with tears running down my face. I slipped off the edge of the bed and onto the floor my chest tightened at any thought of my parents. I sniffed and wiped my cheeks trying to will my defiant tears to stop falling but they wouldn't. I apparently missed the door opening, which usually never happens due to my heightened senses. Arms slowly wrapped around my shoulders and I saw Alison. She smiled at me sadly and pulled me off the floor, and onto the bed. She took the picture and set it on the nightstand before crawling into bed next to me.

"You're not alone anymore Olivia. I'm here, always." The two of us drifted to sleep when my tears subsided.

OLIVIA ARGENT

I woke up the next morning to a knock at my bedroom door. My eyes snapped open just in time to see Alison's do the same. We looked up to see a shocked Chris in the doorway.

"Alison, what are you doing in here?" He asked. I closed my eyes hoping she wouldn't tell him that I was crying.

"We had a girls night, Dad," she answered making me smile. "We both fell asleep."

"Alright, well there's breakfast waiting downstairs."

"Can Alison and I go out today?" I asked. "I kinda want to look around Beacon Hills. Maybe find somewhere to volunteer."

"That sounds like a great idea. Why don't you both volunteer somewhere for the school year," Chris agreed. Alison smiled, obviously having no problem with the plan of us leaving. Thank god. I really wanted to get out of this house.

"That's a great idea," Alison agreed sarcastically. Chris nodded and left. Alison and I both got up to get dressed.

"Alison, thank you for last night."

"What is family for?" Alison dismissed. "Look, we both hate what my dad did. Giving you up, and not even giving us a chance to be a family."

"You're the only person that I'm not replacing," I whispered. "I had a mom and I had a dad, but I never had a sister. Being your sister is the easiest thing about this whole situation, but I can't call Chris 'Dad,' because what will that say about the man who was there for me all my life?"

"I understand where you're coming from, Olivia," she whispered. By now I was fully dressed and Alison sat on my bed in her pajamas still. "Having two sets of parents is hard. Especially when you just lost the most important ones, but I think that you will recover and heal, and you'll be stronger from it. You will have more room for all of us. Until then, our dad will survive."

"You are too wise to be sixteen." I laughed hugging my sister. "Now go get dressed. I want to find an animal clinic in this place."

I brushed out my hair and put on eyeliner and mascara before walking downstairs. I wandered into the living room, there were pictures of Alison and her-our- family everywhere. Above the fireplace was a picture Alison, it looked like last year's school picture.

"Hey, are you ready?" Alison asked coming into the room.

"Yea, let's go." We both got into Alison's car. We spent the entire car ride playing twenty questions. We talked about our favorite foods and about any boys that we have been with. I told her about Lucas, leaving out the parts where he is a werewolf and he murdered my parents. We pulled up to the clinic and I leaned forward and hugged her.

"I'll call you if I need a ride, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. See ya."

"Bye!" I practically screamed in excitement as I walked into the clinic. The bell on the door rang as I walked in. Nobody was at the desk but a gangly boy with shaggy black hair stumbled out of the back room.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um, yes my name is Olivia B- Argent." I stuttered out almost forgetting the change in my name. "I'm a new volunteer."

"Oh, well okay. I can show you around if you'd like." I smiled widely at him.

"That would be great!" He opened the gate for me and I walked in. We were inches apart he had done so well at keeping his eyes on my face but now he seemed to struggle with it. I took another step closer to him and his eyes traveled down my body. I wore an emerald green tank top that matched my eyes, dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse.

I cleared my throat, "Um, I didn't get your name."

"Scott M-McCall."

"Well, Scott McCall are you going to show me around or what?"

"Right follow me." We walked into the back room where a metal table is. "This is where the Doctor looks at the animals." He lead me to a hallway down to the left. "The cats are to the left, the dogs to the right."

He was gesturing to the doors but I didn't look around, I just stared at him. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Doctor Deaton? He's out for the week. The offices are over here." We walked down towards the dogs. The door on the right, he explained, was Deaton's and the other was the employee office.

"So this is your office?" I asked, pulling him inside.

"Y-yours too, I guess." I stepped closer to Scott so that our faces were inches apart. Scott leaned forward and crashed his lips to mine. He backed me into the door, and I pushed him away tugging off my tank top. He did the same with his shirt. I grabbed his arm and pulled his lips back to mine. We both sunk to the floor as I brought my hands to his belt buckle.

*Absolution*

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked over to see a stirring Scott next to me. Oh god, I slept with him and we fell asleep. I grabbed my phone, shushing Scott when he looked up at me.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, not looking at the caller ID.

"Olivia, I'm leaving the police station now, want me to pick you up?"

"The police station?" I asked, slightly alarmed. "What happened?" Scott sat up next to me, he put his hand on my shoulder before trailing it down my back rubbing it in comfort.

"Yea, that's where I'm volunteering. Thanks for that, by the way. I hate this idea."

"I know, I'm sorry. How far away are you?" I asked shivering as Scott's hands got lower.

"Ten minutes."

"Alright, I'll meet you out front." I hung up and turned around to face Scott. He smiled and I leaned forward to kiss him.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"My sister," I answered, She'll be here soon. So we can't do that again."

We got up and found all of our clothes and Scott walked me to the door and leaned over to kiss me. He handed me his phone. "We should talk about this, but you have to leave." I handed him my phone and we exchanged numbers.

"I'll call you tonight," I promised and walked out the door. Alison pulled up and I hopped in. I couldn't help but stop smiling.

"Does taking care of animals really make you that happy?"

"No, but sex does," I whispered. Alison's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What?!" I laughed at her but didn't explain anything to her.

*Absolution*

Scott and I talked that night before bed and I told him that I couldn't do anything serious, he'd accepted that without question. I didn't have to tell him about my family. I hated it here because nobody knew about werewolves or about what I could do. But Scott is a welcome distraction and I do have real feelings for him, just not romantically. What we have now is nice and we made a rule not to talk about families, which means he is normal around me like Alison is. Everyone else is waiting for me to have a meltdown. Today was Sunday and it was our last day before school. We both knew that our bubble was about to pop.

I walked into the clinic with a nervous smile on my face. Dr. Deaton had come back last night while we were closing. Scott and I both knew that sleeping together during work couldn't happen anymore. Scott greeted me at the door with the same nervous smile. I quickly kissed him. He smiled and pulled me into his arms for a hug before we sprang apart. Deaton came out of the back as I hung up my coat.

"Good morning, Olivia," he smiled. I nodded my hello and he chuckled. "Why don't you two start with the cats? They all need feeding, and some need their meds." We both shuffled out of the room, down the hall, and into the cat room. Scott closed the door behind us with a sigh and we fell into awkward silence.

After six minutes of silence and twelve fed cats later Scott finally spoke. "What are we going to do about tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up from one of the cats I'm feeding.

"Do you just want to pretend that we don't know each other or-"

I winced at his words and cut him off. "No, I definitely don't want that! Why would you think that?"

"Well, we aren't together and you made it clear you didn't want us to know anything too personal about each other."

I sighed and walked over to him, his back was facing me. I put my hands on his shoulders and gently turned him around. "I just don't want you to treat me differently. You're the closest friend I have Scott. I just need a friend and not someone else to walk on eggshells around me."

Scott's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion and he put his hands on my waist and gripped me tightly. "What are you talking about, Olivia?"

"I was adopted, and two weeks ago my parents were murdered," I explained. I watched as his eyes widened and his hands tightened on my waist. "My biological mother died in childbirth, and when my parents died they noticed a glitch in my adoption papers."

"What kind of glitch?" He whispered when I paused.

"Someone had faked them, and because of that, I got sent back to my biological father. I live with him, his wife and my younger sister."

Scott breathed deeply taking in my news. He sat heavily in the chair near the door. "Have you asked your father about the adoption papers?" He asked, shocking me. That's all he had to say?

"What?"

"Your biological father signed those papers, he might have known that they were fake. You should ask him."

I laughed in relief. He just wants to help me find the truth. "That's it? After what I just told you, all that I kept from you that's all you have to say?"

"I don't care that you kept it from me. In fact, I'm happy you did, because I got to know you for Olivia, and not a sad girl who lost her parents." Tears filled my eyes as he pulled me onto his lap. "You mean a lot to me, Olivia. I just want to help you, okay?"

"Thank you, Scott. You're a great friend."

"Friend with benefits."

I giggled nervously. "About that-"

"It stops today. I had a feeling that you'd want that. I want that too since it's your first year here and I want things to be simple for you."

"Thank you, Scott." I said kissing his cheek, "you can tell your best friend about us now."

"I, uh, told hol him about us two days ago," Scott replied sheepishly making me laugh. "He's picking me up today. You should come with us and have dinner at my place."

"I'd love that. I'll text Alison and my father to let them know."

"Great, I'll call my mom and let her know." He hopped up, setting me back on my feet, kissed my cheek and left the room, pulling out his phone as he went.

I texted Alison and let her know not to pick me up before texting Chris. I turned around and smiled at the door. Everything Scott had just said to me was true.

After work Scott lead me outside to a light blue banged up the jeep. He opened the passenger door for me, to let me into the back. I froze when I saw the driver. "Stiles?" I asked. The boys head shot up.

"Olivia!" He yelped, his arms flailing dramatically. "You're the girl sleeping with Scott?"

"I _was_ sleeping with Scott," I corrected. "You're the best friend?"

"Sure am!" I chuckled nervously and climbed into the backseat.

"You two know each other?" Scott asked, getting into the passenger's seat. Stiles pulled out of the parking lot and I assume, headed towards Scott's house.

"We met my first night here. He was at the police station waiting for his dad." I explained.

"She got my dad to go to his doctor's appointment. We talked about our parents for a while." Stiles continued.

"Small world," Scott mumbled.

"Small town," I corrected.

"Wait, so you and Scott aren't together?"

"Um, no. It was just our way of getting to know each other, I guess," I stuttered.

Stiles laughed, "wanna get to know me?"

I spluttered, shocked, and Scott punched his best friend in the shoulder. We all laughed and continued to talk like we'd known each other our whole lives.

*Absolution*

Scott and I stood outside his house, I took a deep breath and nodded at him. He smiled and opened the door and called for his mom. She came rushing from the kitchen. I smiled at her wringing my hands nervously.

"Scott's told me so much about you. It's nice that he has a friend other than Stiles." She said.

I laughed. "I'm Olivia," I said, holding out my hand.

"Melissa." As soon as she touched my hand I felt a familiar pull in the back and I knew I was about to get a vision. My vision blurred and my knees buckled as I slipped into darkness.

 _I was in a hospital. I glanced around and saw myself in a hospital bed. Melissa was standing next to me, holding my hand._

 _"I'm so sorry, Olivia." She whispered softly, running her hand through my hair. I walked forward, getting closer to me in the hospital bed._

 _"What did I do wrong?" I whispered to Melissa. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What the hell is going on?_

 _"Oh honey, this isn't your fault. Scott said you got overwhelmed and fell. It happens."_

 _"Is he okay?" I asked. The me in the bed began to cry. "Is he mad at me?"_

 _"No one is mad at you. Everyone is sad, but not mad. Scott, Stiles, and Allison are waiting outside." I watched as myself began to panic._

 _"No! No, I can't. Scott is going to be so disappointed or angry. This is my fault I should have- I should have-"_

 _"Olivia Argent, listen to me. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Everyone knows that. I know you're upset, you must be devastated and so is Scott. Don't shut him out, you both need each other right now." The scene began to blur. I was suddenly yanked from the ground and went shooting up towards the blurry ceiling._

I sat up on a brown couch in an unfamiliar place. Scott, who was sitting on the coffee table in front of me, shot forward, looking relieved. "Oh my god, Olivia, are you okay?"

Yeah, I'm fine Scott. I just had a vision because I'm some strange supernatural creature. How bout some dinner? "Yea, I'm fine. Just have a headache."

"You hit your head when you fell. My mom called your dad. She is waiting outside for him." Scott sat at the edge of the couch next to me and ran his hand through my hair briefly.

"I'm okay, I promise," I whispered.

"You really scared me," Scott said helping me off the couch. He led me outside, where his mom was waiting.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry about dinner."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm a horrible cook anyway." We all laughed for a moment before a car came screeching to a halt in front of the house.

"Time for me to go. See you at school tomorrow, Scott. Bye, Mrs. McCall."

They both spoke at the same time. "Bye Olivia."

I ran to the car and hopped in. Chris gazed at me in concern, until I reassured him, "I'm fine," and he smiled, before starting the car.

"I know." he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Pilot

Absolution Chapter 2 - Pilot

 _"_ _Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them- that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like."_

 _\- Lao Tzu_

I stood in front of the mirror examining my outfit. I was wearing a red tank top, black skinny jeans, a jean jacket, and black, heeled boots.

"Come on, Olivia! We're going to be late!" Alison called from downstairs. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. Alison was waiting for me by the door. We shuffled out the door yelling our goodbyes. I was anxiously bouncing my leg the whole ride there and Alison had already answered two calls from her mom and I had answered one from Chris. We pulled up and sat outside on a bench. There were no students, so I guess classes have already started. Alison answered her phone for a third and shuffled through her bag, complaining about not having a pen. I checked my bag, I only had one. I gave her an apologetic look. She hung up when the principal walked up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. So, San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"

"No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual for my family."

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." He opened the door to our first class and I sighed in relief when I saw Scott and Stiles. "This is Alison and Olivia Argent, make them feel welcome." With that he turned and left. Alison took the seat behind Scott leaving me to take a seat behind Stiles. He turned around and grinned at me, I smiled back before he turned and faced the front. I looked over at Scott and saw him hand Alison a pen. By the look on his face he is completely taken with her, but more importantly how did he know about the pen? I closed my eyes and let my senses kick in. The first smell I got from Scott was blood and the second was a smell distinctly associated with only one thing, werewolves. Scott has been bitten. I continued to stare at him trying to get his attention, but it was all on Alison. I growled in frustration and went with plan b.

I kicked Stiles' chair and he swung around to face me. "What happened to Scott?" His jaw dropped but was saved from answering when the bell rang. I jumped up and practically sprinted from the room, ignoring Stiles as he called for me. Scott can't be a werewolf! This can't be happening. I'd spent the rest of the day avoiding Scott and Stiles, because of my stupid question in first period. I practically stamped the fact that I know about the supernatural on my forehead. After the final bell, I met with Alison by her locker.

"Are you staying after school, or are we going home?" I asked,but Alison ignored me and continued to look past me. I followed her gaze to Scott and found the two making love eyes at each other. Great, the guy I have been sleeping with for the past three weeks likes my sister. Scott's eyes fell on me for a second and they widened. I quickly turned away and was thankful when Lydia Martin came up.

"That Jacket is absolutely killer."She said to Alison before looking at me, "Those shoes are to die for." She turned back to Alison, "where did you get it?"

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Alison answered.

"And you are my new best friend," Lydia giggled. Alison and I exchanged looks and some guy came up to Lydia. I looked back over at Scott to see that Stiles had joined them. I focused my hearing onto their conversation.

"Can someone tell me how the new girls are here for five minutes and they are already hanging with Lydia's clique?" Some bitchy girl said to Stiles.

"Cause they're hot," he answered making me smile. "Beautiful people herd together."

Lydia's voice brought me back to their conversation. "So this weekend, there's a party."

"A party?" I asked.

"Friday night," Jackson said, "You guys should come."

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday," I lied. I really couldn't go. It was a full moon and I never felt well on full moons. Alison gave me a look of relief.

"You sure?" Jackson asked, "Everyone is going after the scrimmage."

"You mean like football?" Alison asked.

"Football is a joke here, the real sport is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the last three years."

"Because of a certain team captain," Lydia smiled at her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and glanced back at Scott and Stiles. Scott was staring at Alison, listening in on the conversation probably, and Stiles was still talking to the bitch.

"We have practice in a few minutes, that is if you two don't have anywhere else to-"

Alison interrupted him, trying to come up with an excuse, only to be interrupted by Lydia, who grabbed her arm and pulled her along. Alison reached and grabbed me, pulling me with them.

We all shuffled onto the field and into the bleachers. Scott was once again staring at Allison. I rolled my eyes and sat back. I saw Stiles sitting on the bench. Why isn't he playing?

"Who is that?" Allison asked, nodding to Scott, who is in goal.

"I'm not sure who he is," Lydia said. "Why?"

"Because Allison has a crush on him," I smirked. "His name is Scott McCall. We work together at the Animal Clinic." As soon the words left my mouth, Allison looked at me with wide eyes and her mouth dropped. Now she knew that he was the one I was sleeping with for the past three weeks.

I leaned over and whispered to her, "It's fine Allison, really. He's just a friend now. We aren't together, if you like him, go for it!"

She smiled at me, showing her thanks before turning to watch Scott, but not before whispering to me, "You really are the best," and I smiled faintly at her. I wasn't really sure how I felt about the pair dating, but Scott and I had agreed to be just friends so did I really have a say?

The whistle blew, Scott grabbed his head in pain, and I realized he had been listening. I watched as the first ball hit Scott right in the face, making Allison and I wince. The rest of his team laughed, except for Stiles. Scott stood up and then proceeded to catch every ball thrown at him, including one thrown by Jackson. Everyone in the bleachers stood up and cheered. I sat and stared, I was right he is shifting.

*Absolution*

That night, I was lying on my bed, watching the news.

 _"The police are still looking for the second half of the female found in the woods just a few nights ago."_ I sighed and turned off the tv, deciding to work on my homework. I looked up when a soaking wet Allison walked past my door. "Allison?" I called, she stopped and walked into my room. "What the hell happened?"

"I have a date," she whispered, looking nervous.

"You mean you have a date with Scott," I corrected, sitting up on the bed. Allison came and sat next to me.

"Look, Olivia I know that you guys had a thing, and that I probably should have said no but-"

"Allison-"

"I really like him and you said-"

"Allie!" I said louder, getting her attention. Her mouth snapped shut. "It's fine! Scott and I decided that we are better off as friends. Besides, I think that you might be good for him." He's probably going to need her.

"You are being too understanding about this." She narrowed her eyes. "Oh my god do you like someone?!" I jumped up off my bed and walked over to my closet. Maybe I can hide in here.

"Nope, no boys here."

"Who is it?"

"Uh..."

"You have to tell me!" She insisted, "I'm your sister."

"Are there sister laws that I don't know about?" I asked pulling clothes out of my closet for no reason.

"Yes!" Allison exclaimed taking the clothes from me.

I sighed, "I kinda like Stiles, okay?"

"You have to go to the party with him."

"Uh, no. I'm staying here on Friday," I insisted. "Now shoo, I need a shower."

"This isn't over," she called, walking out of the room. She paused by the door and looked back, "Allie, really?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sticking with that." She laughed and went to her room.

The next day after school I was walking to meet Allison and Lydia to watch Lacrosse practice, when I saw Jackson walk up to Scott and slam his locker shut. I paused and looked around, not sure what to do.

"All right little man," Jackson growled at him. "How about you tell me where you're getting your juice."

"What?!" Scott asked.

"Where. Are. You. Getting. Your. Juice?"

"My mom does all the grocery shopping," Scott answered pathetically. I face palmed and shook my head.

"Now listen, McCall. You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you are buying it from because there is no way that _you_ are out there kicking ass on the field like that without some chemical boost," Jackson snapped.

"Oh, you mean steroids?!" Scott exclaimed. "Are you on Steroids?" Did I really sleep with him?

"What the hell is going on with you, McCall?!" Jackson yelled, slamming him into the lockers. Okay, enough is enough. I walked forward but paused at Scott's words.

"You want to know what's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well so do I!" Scott yelled, "Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleep walking three miles into the woods, and I'm pretty sure, that I'm totally out of my frickin mind!"

"Jackson!" I yelled frantically. I couldn't let Scott out himself before he even knew what he was doing. "Leave him, alone," I hissed, pulling him away from Scott.

"He's hiding something!" Jackson yelled in my face.

"Mind your own business, Jackson. Whatever is going on with him has nothing to do with you. Leave Scott alone."

"Olivia-"

"Just go, Jackson!" I screamed. He glared at me and stomped down the hallway and out the doors that lead to the lacrosse field.

Scott turned to me, "Did you hear all that?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can't go saying things like that to people, Scott." I said softly.

"You aren't freaked out?"

I ignored his question and continued talking. "Who else knows about this?"

"About what?"

"What you can do."

Scott got closer to me, invading my personal space. "Do you know what is happening to me?"

"Answer the question, Scott!" I yelled frustrated.

"Just Stiles." Allie doesn't know, yet.

"Olivia, please tell me what's going on!"

"Scott you are going to be late for eliminations, we can talk later. Come on, let's get to the field." He nodded and we began walking.

"Did Allison tell you about Friday?"

"Yes, she did," I answered. "She was scared I'd be angry."

"And are you?" Scott asked.

"We agreed that with whatever was going on with us is over right? You can date whoever you want. Besides, the only person better for you than me is Allison," I joked, making him laugh. When we got to the field, Stiles came flailing up to Scott, calling his name in a high pitched voice.

"Scott, wait up!" He glanced at me, debating something before deciding to continue, but Scott spoke first.

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination man, can it wait?"

"Just hold on, alright?" Stiles spoke frantically, "I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods."

"Stiles, I have to go," Scott said, jogging off onto the field.

"No, Scott, you're not gonna believe what the animal was, it was a-"

"Wolf," I said, cutting Stiles off. He whirled around at stared at me.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Can you skip this?" I asked nodding towards the field. "We need to talk."

"I never play, anyways," Stiles nodded. He ran off to change back into his real clothes and I met him by his jeep.

"When was Scott bitten?" I asked, when we jumped into the jeep. Stiles tore out of the parking lot.

"The night we found the body. Why?"

"Because your best friend is shifting. He's turning into a werewolf, and tomorrow night is the full moon."

"You do realize how crazy you sound, right?"

"Have you _not_ been watching the past few days? Has he been acting abnormal, at all?"

Stiles didn't answer my question. He was just silent for a second, before asking a question of his own. "How do you know, about all of this?"

"When, I turned ten, my parents told me about the supernatural. Our town was filled with werewolves. When I turned sixteen, we found out that I am supernatural," I explained.

"What are you?" Stiles asked. His voice was high, but his face looked calm.

"I never really figured it out, but some of my abilities match those of a werewolf. I have heightened senses and I heal quickly, but my other abilities are what threw off every single specialist my parents took me to see."

"And what's that?"

"There are three things. I don't shift on the full moon. I can heal other people if they are injured, but it takes a lot out of me, depending on how badly injured they are. The worse the wound, the weaker it makes me if I heal them. And finally, this one will be the hardest to believe," I paused not wanting to say it because it makes me sound crazy.

"What is it?" I still didn't answer. "Come on, Olivia. You just told me that my best friend is a werewolf and that you are a mysterious creature."

"I see ghosts." I blurted out, "Well kinda. It's hard to explain, but the easiest way is to say that I see them."

"All of this is crazy, Olivia!" I noticed a pocket knife on his key ring.

"Pull over," I ordered.

"What?"

"Pull over!" He swerved dramatically to the side of the rode and I pulled the key from the ignition and opened the pocket knife.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" I exclaimed, holding the knife over my leg.

"Oh god, are you going to stab yourself?!" Stiles screeched, "Okay, you know what, I believe you, please don't-" I cut him off my stabbing the knife into my leg. "Oh god!" He yelled.

I pulled the knife out and watched my leg heal. Stiles' mouth dropped. "Believe me now?"

"Yeah, yeah. You've proven your point." He pulled the pocket knife off the keychain and held it out to me. "You can keep it." I laughed and took the knife as he started up the car and began driving down the road.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my place." Stiles answered, just as we pulled up to a house. "I need to know everything I can to help Scott, especially since tomorrow is the full moon."

"Stiles, the party is tomorrow and he is going with my sister," I said.

"It never occurred to you to tell her not to go?!"

"I'm sorry, what would you have had me say?"

"How about, Allison I don't want you to date the guy I have been having sex with?!"

"I had already told her that I didn't care," I snapped. "You have to go to the party and make sure he doesn't hurt her."

"Me?! Why can't you go?"

"Just because I don't shift on a full moon doesn't mean it doesn't affect me."

"Seriously? What happens?" He asked.

"I don't shift, but I do lose control of myself. If I'm angry at someone, I will attack them. If I like someone, I will probably jump them." I explained, "I act on my basic instinct without thinking it through."

"Well go with me. I'll make sure you don't do anything too ridiculous." Oh god I'm gonna have to tell him.

"Stiles, I can't."

"Why not, I can look after you and Scott. Besides, the only one that can stop him is probably you, I mean-"

"Stiles if I'm anywhere near you on a full moon, I'm gonna jump you!" I yelled, effectively cutting him off.

"Jump me, why would you-" he froze, his eyes widened. "Y-you l-like-" He was cut off when the sheriff's car pulled up next to his. The sheriff hopped out and walked around the side of the jeep.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" He asked. He stopped walking when he saw me. "Olivia, nice to see you again! What's going on?

"I uh, brought her over for dinner?" Stiles lied, making it sound like a question. Seriously?! Now I have to stay for dinner!

I quickly texted Allison to tell Chris I won't be home for dinner.

The sheriff smiled, "Well come on in. I'll make dinner." We both scrambled out of the car and followed him inside.

"Dad we are gonna work on some homework. Will you call us when dinner is ready?" Stiles asked. The sheriff smiled and winked at his son.

"Sure thing, just remember that I'm too young to be a grandparent." Stiles spluttered, clearly embarrassed, making me laugh before he dragged me upstairs and into his room. He opened the door and pulled me through slamming it shut. I hovered by the closed door as Stiles paced back and forth in his room.

"Let me get this straight. My best friend is a werewolf?" He asked.

"Yes."

"He's going to turn tomorrow, possibly at a party?"

"Yes."

"You're supernatural, as well?"

"Yes."

"You can't control yourself on full moon?"

"Right."

"And you have feelings for me?"

I paused, before saying, "Yes." Stiles sighed and plopped down on his bed.

"Dear god."

"Okay, look. I know this is a lot and you probably think you're going crazy, but can we just focus on Scott, because he is going to turn tomorrow, and right now my feelings are irrelevant because you have more important things going on your mind and you've known me for like two seconds so-" Stiles cut me off by jumping off his bed and crashing his lips to mine and slamming me against the door. I let out an alarmed squeal before gripping his sides as he deepened the kiss. We pulled apart to catch our breath.

"You aren't the problem here, you are perfect. The situation sucks. Nothing will ever be the same."

I ran my hands up to his face and pulled his head down so his forehead was against mine. "I wish none of you had to be a part of this. It's a dangerous world you've just been pulled into."

"What about you?"

"I was born into it. I don't have a choice but to get involved, but you and Scott- someone did this to you-"

"Stiles-Olivia, come down for dinner!" Sheriff Stilinski called. I sighed and Stiles pulled away from me. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

*Absolution*

I got back home at about eight and found Chris sitting in the living room, reading. I sat on the opposite end of the couch and looked over at him. "You know," was all I said. His head shot up and he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry?"

"You know about me. You have to, or when you gave me up, you wouldn't have said that it was for my own good-safety- or whatever. The people you gave me to knew about the supernatural, because I am supernatural and my adoption was faked. Because you needed me to got to a specific family- one that knew about me and everything else. All so that when I turned sixteen and went through my change, they wouldn't panic. So I'm going to say it again. You know, right?"

Chris sighed and closed his book. "Yes, I know. When your mother told me she was pregnant, she told me that the female's in her family have special gifts."

"So, you know what I am, because my parents didn't know."

"No, I don't know exactly what you are but I know what your gifts are, and I know that you don't change on a full moon, but it still affects you. Which means that whatever you are, you have the shifting gene."

"Why did you give me up?" I asked.

"My family-our family are hunters. We are hunters. We hunt werewolves, or any other type of shifter. We hunt by a code: We hunt those who hunt us."

"That's why you gave me up." I whispered. My eyes watering against my will. "I was a girl, which means that I wasn't human and my own family would have tried to kill me."

"Olivia, we never wanted to give you up. Your mother died, and I couldn't keep you safe like she could. Not with my family. My wife found a family of old hunters to take you in, so they could protect you."

"I always thought you gave me up because you and your wife had Allison on the way and maybe you and your wife didn't want me."

"Olivia, of course I wanted you! You're my daughter and my wife loves you because you are mine. Giving you up was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and Victoria, too. You were just a baby." I crawled over and hugged him tightly. The living room doors opened and Victoria came in. I got up off the couch and hugged her too.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Doing what's best for me, even when I wasn't biologically yours." I said, pulling away and running up to my room. Now that everything was sorted out, there was only one more thing to do. After the full moon, I was going to Allison everything because keeping her in the dark meant she couldn't learn to protect herself.

*Absolution*

Allison and I were standing in front of the mirror in her had agreed that the best way to go was pants and a dressy top. I had my hair half up and half down and my makeup was light. Allison looked like she normally did except for her make up. I looked at our outfits in the mirror, my blue top not going well with the black jacket.

"Trade jackets with me?" I asked Allison pointing to the grey one she was wearing. She shrugged it off and handed it to me and I did the same with mine.

"Okay, I have to go meet Stiles. Scott is picking you up right? So I can take your car to Stiles' place?"

"Yea, go ahead. Have fun, but not too much, because that seems to be your thing," she laughed.

"Is that what we are doing now? Joking about the fact that I used to sleep with your boyfriend?" I asked, though I was smiling.

"It's the only way to make it less weird." She responded, I laughed loudly as I walked out the door. The drive to Stiles' place was short and he was waiting for me outside.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I tried to talk Scott out of going. It didn't go well." He explained. I started to panic and I looked him over.

"Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" Stiles grabbed my arms, stopping me from checking over his body.

"I'm fine, but I should be asking you that question."

"The full moon isn't at it's peak yet, and until it is Scott and I should be fine." Stiles lead me over to his jeep and helped me into my seat.

The drive was completely silent Stiles gripped my hand tightly the whole ride like if he'd let go I would disappear. When we arrived the party was in full swing. I saw Scott dancing with Allison. I pulled Stiles close and began dancing with him near Allison and Scott. He pulled me closer and we swayed to the music, my hands locked around his neck, he gripped my waist tightly and put his forehead against mine. Just as he was about to lean in and kiss me I stiffened. He immediately pulled away.

"What is it, are you okay?"

"I smell another werewolf, someone other than Scott." I answered.

"There's another werewolf here, now?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Not now, but he was." I suddenly felt my mood shift and I reached up and pulled Stiles lips to mine. He yelp in surprise and quickly pulled away.

"Oh god, it's happening." I tried to pull him to me again the need for him was painful. "Olivia, I need you to focus we have to help Scott."

"But I want you,"I whispered pressing myself against him and kissing his neck.

Ah, uh.. NO!" He shoved me away gently. "No Olivia this is just the full moon okay, focus."

I closed my eyes ignore the need I had for Stiles and the physical pain that I was feeling. I had never had physical pain like this on a full moon. Stiles looked up and must have seen Scott start to shift because walked over to him and Allison calling for him. I came to Allison's side and winced as the pain got worse we followed to the boys out front and watched them both drive away. I doubled over in pain only to have Allison catch me.

"Olivia?" She asked, panicked. "Olivia, are you alright?"

"Allison." We both looked up. "I'm a friend of Scott's, I can drive you two home." His sent his me like a freight train. He's a werewolf. I tried to protest but all that came out was a whimper.

"I think we should get her to a hospital." Allison said.

"No," I gasped not caring about the current werewolf situation. "Home, take me home." There was a flurry of movement and the pain got worse my vision blurred and my head began to pound. The next thing I knew I was on my porch. Allison opened the door and screamed.

"Dad!" She yelled. "Something is wrong with Olivia!" Chris came running from the other room and I collapsed to the floor with a scream. He picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs. I looked back and saw Victoria grab Allison when she tried to follow. Chris set me on my bed calling my name.

"Olivia, Olivia, are you shifting?"

"No!" I cried. "It feels like my body is trying to but something is stopping it!" Chris walked into mine and Allison's bathroom, coming back with a needle. "What is that?!"

"It's going to put you to sleep." He put the needle into my leg. Everything quickly began to fade.

*Absolution*

When I woke up the next morning I saw Allison sitting on the bed watching me.

"Allie?" I asked sitting up again the headboard.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"What were you told?" I countered.

"Lies." She snapped. "Please just tell me the truth."

"Okay, then." I said. "I have a lot to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3: Second Chance at First Line

Absolution Chapter 3 - Second Chance at First Line

OLIVIA ARGENT

" _The only way to make sense out of change is to plunge into it, move with it, and join the dance." -Alan Watts_

"What did you tell Scott?" I asked Allison when we entered her room after school on Monday.

"About me knowing he's a werewolf? Nothing." She threw herself onto the bed. "He asked for a second chance and I gave him one. I didn't know how to bring up the other stuff."

"Well, Scott doesn't know about me. The only person other than your parents is Stiles."

"Oh by the way, I'm still not happy you told your boyfriend before you told me."

"Okay, in the future, I will tell you everything first, if I can." I promised, "I only told Stiles so that he would believe me about Scott."

"How am I going to tell Scott that I know? What about dad, do I tell him?"

"You should tell Scott as soon as possible, and I don't think we should tell Chris."

"When are you going to start calling him dad? I mean, he explained everything!" I was saved from answering when my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID and grinned.

"Speaking of boyfriends," I said getting up and walking into my room. "Hello?"

"Olivia! We have to tell Scott about you! I can't do secrets." Stiles' frantic voice came over the line.

"Well hello to you, too."

"Look, I'm sorry I just hate secrets," he explained.

"Well, in that case," I whispered. "Allison knows."

"What?! How does she know?"

"Uh, that's not important, what's important is she knows about everything."

"Even you?"

"Even me. I kinda told her you know after she saw me screaming in pain during the full moon."

"What, whoa, screaming in pain? You never said anything about pain."

"It's the first time it's happened, I nearly collapsed at the party, Allison had to drag me home. We got a ride with Derek. My father knocked me out when I got home."

"I just left you at the party like that, when I convinced you to come in the first place, and I promised to look after you!"

"Stiles it's okay, you didn't know. Hell, I didn't even know."

"Speaking of your father, he's a hunter?!"

"Oh right, yeah, I was supposed to tell you that, too. I'm sorry. How did you know?"

"He shot Scott with an arrow."

"Crap."

"Crap is right. Looks like we all need to talk."

*Absolution*

I walked around the halls looking for Stiles the next day. I was supposed to meet him at his locker before fifth period but he wasn't there. I found him huddled with Scott by the outside stairs. Just as I walked up to them, Stiles stormed away.

"What is going on?" I asked Scott.

"Stiles wants to find the other half of the body."

"Of course he does. Quick question, have you talked to Stiles or Allison about me by any chance?"

"No, why?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because, I'm not human," I blurted out. Scott's jaw dropped and he stared at me. Might as well get this over with.

"Are you a werewolf?" He whispered, "Did you get bit?"

"No I'm not a werewolf, I'm something else. Hell, I'm not even sure what I am."

"How long have you known about this?" He hissed at me.

"The change happened when I was sixteen. According to my dad I was

born like this."

"Your father, the hunter?"

"Yeah, that would be him."

"Oh my god, Olivia- wait, Allison knows about this?!" He screeched. I shushed him, pushing him against the wall.

"Yeah, she knows about me. She found out after the full moon, Scott. Talk to her." With that, I turned and stormed off. Of course all he is worried about is Allison.

I met up with Stiles after school. I'd texted Allison and told her that I would be with Stiles. I ran over and jumped into the passenger's seat after he started the engine. He let out a squeak at my sudden appearance, holding his chest.

"Olivia, you scared me!"

"Sorry, just here to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Like go for a stroll in the woods in search of a body," I hissed.

"So you talked to Scott, then," he asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

I rolled my eyes and slumped back into my seat. "Yeah, I talked to Scott and now you are only keeping one secret from him. I told him about me."

Stiles winced, "How did he take it?"

"He was angry that Allison knows about me."

He blanches, "That's it?"

"Yup, that's it." Stiles' phone beeped, signaling a text.

"It's from Scott. He found something at Derek's."

"The other werewolf?" I asked. What had he done?

"Yeah, we think he killed the girl in the woods."

"Off we go then."

We pulled up to the McCall house and we both sprinted inside.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall."

"You take Adderall?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I found something at Derek's. There is something buried there. I could

smell blood."

"That's awesome!" Stiles exclaimed, making me hit him. "I mean that's

terrible. Who's blood?"

"I don't know, but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder," he said to Stiles and me. "And you help me learn to play lacrosse without changing, because there is no way I'm not playing in that game."

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we piled back into the jeep. I ended up in the back with Scott riding shotgun.

"The hospital," Scott answered, "I want to see if the scent I caught at Derek's is the same as the other half of the body.

"You are going with him," Stiles informed me. "You've been at this a little longer, we have to be sure."

"Are you really going to make me look at a dead body?" I asked, I really didn't want to do this.

"It's only half a dead body." Stiles corrected.

"I can't really do dead anything. I can't even do hospitals because too many people die in hospitals," I explained, hoping that Stiles would understand.

"Why would it matter how many people died in the hospital?" Scott asked.

"I thought you told him!" Stiles yelled

"I told him the basics." I argued, "The whole seeing ghosts doesn't just roll off the tongue."

"What, really?!" Scott yelled.

"Yes, okay? But if there is more than one in a single place, then I have a hard time controlling it. There will be too many voices in my head, it will be too much."

"I'm sorry Olivia, but we need you to-" Stiles began, but Scott cut him off.

"No, I can do this! We shouldn't put her through that. I know where the body is, I just need to know if the scent is the same."

We pulled up in front of the hospital and I sighed, "Can we just get this over with?" We all hopped out of the jeep and walked into the hospital. My entire body went rigid, and I heard the voices before the images came.

 _"I don't want to die."_

 _"Somebody please help!"_

 _"Oh god, it hurts!"_

 _"I'm gonna kill you!"_

 _"You're hurting me!"_

 _"Something doesn't feel right."_

I closed my eyes trying to shut it all out. "Olivia?" I opened my eyes and saw Stiles staring at me, Scott was already gone.

"I'm fine, just give me a second." Stiles nodded and walked down the hallway way a bit. I concentrated on shutting out the voices. I shut my eyes briefly, and when I opened my eyes again, I was seeing them but not hearing them. I kept my eyes down and walked forward to Stiles, pausing when I heard his voice.

"I always thought that we had this kinda connection. Unspoken of course. Maybe it would be kinda cool to uh, get to know each other a little better." Of course, he's head over heels for Lydia.

"Hold on a second, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" I heard Lydia ask. I walked around the corner, making my presence known.

"Hey Lydia, what are you doing here?"

"Olivia, Hey! Jackson is just getting his arm checked, what are you doing here?"

"Just bringing lunch to a nurse. My father knows her I guess. I'm just on my way out. Tell Jackson I said good luck." With that, I turned and walked back around the corner, sitting as far away from Stiles as I could.

"D-Did you hear that?" He stammered.

"Yea, Stiles, I heard that." I was still looking at the floor when a pair of bloody feet stopped in front of me. I made a choking sound but tried not to look up. I needed to pretend I didn't see them. After what seemed like years, the bloody feet began to move and I sighed in relief.

I looked over at Stiles to see him watching Lydia and Jackson. He was holding a Menstrual cycle pamphlet. My heart stopped, oh fuck, my period. I pulled out my phone and opened my period app.

The words were in all caps: YOUR PERIOD IS 4 DAYS LATE

I felt myself start to panic, but it was short lived because Scott came storming into the room and yanking the pamphlet away from Stiles.

"The scent was the same," was all he said. Stiles jumped to his feet.

"So he did bury the other half of his body on the property."

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl," Scott said.

"I say we use it." Stiles agreed. They began to move towards the door, but I stayed put.

"How?" Scott asked, making Stiles turn around and look at him.

"Tell me something first, are you doing this because you wanna stop Derek, or are you doing this because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

Scott's only reply was, "There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite marks."

"Okay, then we are going to need a shovel." Stiles said. The both turned to leave and Scott paused, noticing I wasn't there. He stopped, making Stiles do the same.

"Olivia, are you coming?"

"No, Allison texted that she wants to meet me. Apparently it's important," I lied. Stiles nodded and pulled Scott from the hospital before he could ask anymore questions.

I pulled out my phone and texted, Allison:

 _Can you meet me at the hospital? - O_

 _Sure, everything okay?- A_

 _Not sure, hurry. -O_

 _I'm two minutes away. -A_

I locked my phone and rested my elbows on my knees, shoving my face into my hands. I can't be pregnant, I'm seventeen and Scott's only sixteen! Oh god, what's Scott going to say? What's Chris going to say? Jesus, he's probably going to kick me out. What is my baby even going to be? I don't even know what I am!

"Olivia, what the hell is going on?" Allison asked as she walked in the door and spotted me.

"I might have a problem." I squeaked, holding up phone showing her my period app. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god, you think you're pregnant?"

"My period is late, Allie. What else could it be?"

"It could be stress!"

"Jesus, it's never stress!" Scott and I had unprotected sex, my first day at the clinic and now my period is late!" I hissed.

"Okay, well let's just go to the store and get a test," Allison said calmly. She seemed too calm for just finding out that her sister may be having her boyfriend's baby.

"It's too early for a store bought test, we need a blood test," I argued.

"Is that why you are here?" She asked.

"No, I was already here." She raises her eyebrows at me. "I'll explain later, can we just find someone to do this?"

"There is one person, I know who will do it and get it done quickly."

*Absolution*

"Thank you, Mrs. McCall," I whispered nervously as she pulled the needle out of my arm.

"It's no problem. Stiles is Scott's best friend. It's the least I can do for him."

"Oh, it's not Stiles'" Allison jumped in quickly. "It would be Sco-"

"Allison!" I exclaimed, Melissa froze and stared at me and glanced down at my stomach.

"Scott? T-this would be my son's baby? But you're with Stiles and your sister is with Scott."

"I'm not with Stiles, and Scott and I were together first, over the summer," I explained, not looking her in the eye.

"Does Scott know that you're here and that you think you're pregnant?" Melissa asked me softly.

"No, he's with Stiles."

"Okay, here's what we are going to do." Melissa spoke with a stronger voice, "I'm going to give your blood to a nurse outside and have them take it downstairs to the lab and put a rush on it. You are going to stay here, and I'm going to check your blood pressure and your lungs to make sure that you are healthy."

"Mrs McCall-

"Melissa, please."

"Melissa you really don't have to do this now," I argued. I just wanted to get out of this hospital.

"I may not be thrilled that this happened right now, but you still need to be checked." She turned and left the room, leaving the door open. I watched her hand my blood sample to a nurse and whisper something urgently before the nurse took it and walked quickly down the hallway.

"Okay, then are you ready?" She asked. I nodded and Allison came over and took my hand, giving me a weak smile.

Ten minutes later, Melissa had finished her exam and seemed mostly pleased with my health. My blood pressure was a little high but that was probably because I am still in this damn hospital and my control was beginning to slip.

Allison and I left with Melissa promising to call me in the next few hours. I gave her my number before dragging Allison out of the hospital. We both got into her car and she pulled quickly out of the parking lot and headed towards home.

"Olivia, I'm sorry for spilling the beans back there. I just thought it might be easier if you didn't have to tell her later that you lied about the father."

"Thanks, Allie. I'm sorry about all this. It's all going to be so complicated now, with you, me and Scott."

Allison reached over and squeezed my hand, "It's all going to work out."

"Such an optimist," I said

"I have to be, especially if you're going to be so pessimistic all the time," she joked, making us both laugh loudly.

I got home and locked myself in my room. Allison stayed downstairs so that Chris and Victoria wouldn't come up and bug me. I managed to do all my homework, pick out outfits for the rest of the week, have dinner, and unpack a few boxes before Melissa called to tell me that I am pregnant. I thanked her for calling and walked into Allison's room. As soon as she saw me, she knew what was wrong.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered. We were interrupted by the sound off tires squealing and a thud.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, and we both ran downstairs and out the door. Scott was on the ground with Chris hovering over him.

"Dad?" Allison called, as we came down the steps. "Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Chris kneeled down next to Scott.

"He came out of nowhere."

"Are you trying to kill, him?" I asked.

"No, no of course not. He just ran out into the driveway." Chris explained.

"I'm sorry," Scott spoke up. "It's my fault, I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" Allison asked leaned closer to him, practically knock me out of the way. I exchanged looks with Chris.

"Yea, I'm fine. I swear," Scott stammered. "I'm sorry I hit your car. I was just coming to say hi." He turned his attention back to Allison and she chuckled at him. Chris and Allison helped him to his feet and he assured them that he is okay. Allison wiped dirt of his face and the two were impossibly close. My father glared at the two and looked at me, making me shrug.

"Are you still coming to the game?"

"Of course I'm coming," she giggled.

"I'm coming too, if anyone cares," I cut in.

"We all are," Chris said, making me smile. I ran in to grab our coats and Scott left. We all shuffled into the car, and Chris drove us to the game, my pregnancy momentarily forgotten. When we arrived, I grabbed Stiles after his dad left.

"Did they arrest Derek?" I asked.

"Oh yeah."

"And Scott's playing?"

"Yup."

"This is not going to end well," I grumbled.

"Well, you were supposed to teach him control!"

"Something came up. I have to get back to my family, but we really need to figure all this out before he kills someone." I joined my family on the bleachers and watched the new werewolf play.

Near the end of the game, I noticed Scott start to shift. I whispered to Allison, informing her and she gripped my hand tightly.

"Which one is Scott, again?" Chris asked.

"Number eleven," Lydia answered, "otherwise known as the only one who hasn't scored in the entire game."

"I hope he's okay," Allison whispered.

"He's fine," I said.

"We need to win this," Lydia declared, standing up and grabbing her 'Jackson is number one' sign. "Allison, Olivia, a little help here?"

"I'm good here, actually." I said, but Allison stood up and helped her hold up the sign.

"Brutal," I whispered to myself. Scott leaped over a student and grabbed the ball. I winced and stood up with the rest on the crowd, not wanting to look suspicious to my father, I held Allison's hand tightly. Scott scored and we all cheered in relief, but Lydia continued to sit and sulk.

"Pass to McCall!" Both the coach and Stiles screamed repeatedly. I watched as the other team passed Scott the ball and he scored, once again. Scott got the ball for the third time but leaned over as if he was in pain.

"Oh, shit," I whispered. Allison and I held our breaths, waiting for him to shift.

"You can do it, Scott," Allison said. Scott turned his head a little, obviously hearing her and swung his stick forward and made the winning goal. Everyone screamed and rushed off the bleachers, but I held Allison in place, looking for Scott. I saw him rush off the field and I pointed him out.

"Follow him, he won't hurt you. I'll get Stiles." She nodded and we split up. I prayed that I was right.

I ran up to Stiles, who was talking to his dad.

"The medical examiner said that her killer was an animal. We also got the victim name." The Sheriff explained, "Laura Hale."

"Hale?" I asked, butting in.

"She was Derek Hale's sister." Stiles and I gaped at him. What the actual fuck is going on?

"Olivia?" Chris called. I turned and walked over to him. "Where is Allison?"

"She will meet you at the car. Melissa McCall invited me for a do over for the last dinner," I lied. I turned to Stiles as soon as his dad was gone. "Make sure Scott get's home." Without another word, I turned and walked away.

*Absolution*

After a very long walk to the McCall house, I stood on the porch and stared at the door. Did I really want to do this now? Yes I did, if I didn't, God only knows when I would. I brought my hand forward and knocked. A few seconds later, Melissa opened the door and she smiled softly when she saw me.

"He's upstairs," Was all she said, stepping aside to let me pass. I gave her a small smile and walked up to Scott's room. I knocked quietly on the door. He opened it with a big goofy smile and I was relieved when it didn't fade, as soon as he realized that it was me.

"I take it Allison told you?" He asked pulling me into his room and shutting the door. We both sat at the edge of the bed.

"No, tell me what?"

"That I kissed her." He grinned.

"Oh uh, congratulations?" I stuttered out. My god this is awkward.

"Are you here about Stiles? Aren't you two together?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so. We haven't actually talked since I heard him trying to confess his feelings to Lydia in the hospital. I'm pretty sure he looks through me."

Scott winced, "Yeah that sounds like Stiles. All Lydia, all the time."

"That's actually not why I'm here," I interrupted.

"Why are you here, then?" He asked, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I spent the day in the hospital with your mom and Allison-"

"Allison?" Scott interrupted, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," I snapped, annoyed that he couldn't think of anything else. "She was there because I called her. She suggested that I see your mom."

"What, why? Are you sick?"

SCOTT MCCALL

"No, I'm not sick." She whispered. I sighed in relief, but it was short lived as I became confused once again.

"Then why-" I tried to ask but she cut me off.

"I needed your mom to run a test, to see if I was pregnant," Olivia blurted out. I froze, my heart beat sped up, and I could hear it pounding in my ears.

"A-and y-you-" I tried to ask if she is pregnant, but words failed me.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," she answered my unspoken question. My hands clenched into fists and I leaned forward, pressing them into my face. How could we have been so stupid. "The only people that know are Allison and your mom."

"My mom knows?" Oh, God, my mom knows! And Allison! This was going to mess everything up. I tried to slow my heartbeat so that I didn't shift and hurt her. I felt her hand on my arm.

"Scott, please say something."

"I'm a werewolf, I can't control myself! How am I supposed to be a father?! I could hurt that baby-"

"I know you're scared, I'm scared too," she whispered. "You will learn control soon. I promise. We will figure this out. I-" Suddenly, she stopped talking. I looked up at her and saw her crying. I sighed and pulled her into my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder and sobbed.

"I'm so scared!" She sobbed. I rubbed her back and gripped her tightly.

"Me too, me too. We can figure this out," I whispered to her. Although, I wasn't completely sure we would. We both held each other for a long time and I felt her go limp, and she finally fell asleep. I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her over to the side of the bed, laying her down gently. I took off her socks and shoes, her jacket, and took off her dangly earrings. I pulled the covers over her, got undressed and crawled into bed. I stared at her in awe. She's carrying my baby. She is brushing off everything with me and Allison. She is so selfless. I put my hand over her lower abdomen. I drifted off to sleep there, protecting my unborn child.


	4. Chapter 4: Pack Mentality

Chapter 4: Pack Mentality

 _The single biggest problem in communication is the illusion that it has taken place. - George Bernard Shaw_

When I woke, I was alone in Scott's bed and the sun was shining through the window. Confused I shot up and stumbled to the floor I found my jacket and pulled out my phone. It was 10:14 and I had two missed calls from Allison. I screamed when I heard the bedroom door squeak.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Scott said gently, "I didn't mean to scare you. Oh god, why are you on the floor? Did you fall?" He rushed forward and pulled me off the floor and onto the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Scott calm down I was just looking for my phone? Okay, I'm fine." I laughed a little.

"I'm sorry-"

"Okay, stop saying sorry!" I exclaimed. "Why aren't we at school?"

"I thought we should skip today and y-you know t-talk." He stuttered.

"We have a lot to talk about and everything has been so hectic that there hasn't been a moment to breathe." I began, "I think that this is that moment. We're going to have to put the baby talk on hold because we need to all come clean about some things. Call Stiles."

Scott looked at me in disbelief, before nodding slowly. "Okay, I'll call him." As soon as he was out of the door, I picked up my phone and texted Alison.

 _Meet me at Scotts. We all need to talk. -O_

 _You slept at Scott's?- A_

I rolled my eyes. _I fell asleep crying. Just get here. -O_

 _Be there soon. -A_

I put my jacket and shoes back on but left my earrings on Scotts bedside table. I walked downstairs and found Scott sitting in the living room, in a chair his head in his hands.

"Where is your mom?" I asked, causing him to look up. I sat on the couch and pulled my legs under myself.

"She is working," he answered, staring at me. "I know you don't want to talk about the baby yet and that's okay. I know that women usually make these decisions but I have one request."

I cocked my head in confusion. "Okay, what is it?"

"Don't get an abortion."

I paused, shocked by his request before answering honestly, "I won't." Scott sighed in relief causing my lips to twitch slightly upwards, with a small smile. "It never crossed my mind. Adoption did, but I don't know what our baby will be because of me since I'm supernatural. I know it will be supernatural as a girl, but what about a boy?"

"We are both supernatural now, Olivia. It makes no sense to leave a maybe supernatural baby with non-supernatural people," Scott reasoned. For the first time since our last day at the clinic, he sounded like an adult.

"I guess that rules out two of our three options," I said. "Werewolves, murders, and babies. We are a bunch of kids thrown into an adult world." I whispered.

"So, what do we do?" Scott asked.

"We adapt," I answered, "it's all we can do."

I jump slightly when the door bangs open and stiles came stumbling in. Why am I so jumpy all the sudden?

"I'm here!" He exclaimed, stating the obvious. I quickly looked away from him remembering the Lydia situation. "Let's get talking."

"Wait," I called. "We're not all here."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked just as Alison came through the door, making him stand up. "What's going on?"

"Alison knows you're a werewolf," I explained making his mouth drop.

"W-what a-a-are you-"

"Yes, Yes everyone sits down so we can start." I snapped, already annoyed. Alison quickly sat next to me when she saw Stiles make a move to do so. He paused before turning and sitting in a chair across from us.

"Okay," Stiles said clapping his hands together, "Let's start with the body. The woman is Laura Hale-"

"Hale?" Alison interrupted just like I had.

"Derek's sister, their family was the one that burned in that fire." Scott explained.

"Derek got released because the coroner ruled the killer and animal." Stiles continued.

"Do we really think Derek killed his own sister?" Alison asked in disbelief.

"Well he did turn me that night." Scott jumped in.

"Wait wait, how do we know he is the one that turned you?" I asked.

"Uh, because he is the only other werewolf here." Stiles muttered, I glared at him.

"Don't be so naive," I hissed. "Derek is a werewolf but he is only a beta not, an alpha. He doesn't have the power to turn anyone."

"What's an Alpha?" Scott asked, making Stiles scoff and shake his head.

"It's the most powerful werewolf, the leader of a pack." I explained. "Only Alphas can turn people."

"So there is another werewolf out there?" Alison asked.

"We should assume that the Alpha killed Laura then." Stiles suggested.

"I don't know." Scott said, shaking his head. "We know nothing about Derek. We shouldn't rule it out."

"Are you sure about this?" Stiles questioned me. I glared at him more.

"I'm positive, I don't know much about werewolves but I do know that." I growled at him. " I do know one more thing." I glanced at Scott, "Werewolves find an anchor, something to help them focus on to help control the shift.

"So in order for me to learn control, I need to find my anchor?" Scott asked, I nodded.

"Great one last subject." Stiles said. "The Argents. What, does your father know?"

"He knows about the Hales." I explained. "I don't think he knows about Scott yet, but I'm sure he knows about the Alpha."

"So your dad won't try and kill me?"

"Not over this, but maybe over something else." Alison joked looking at me, making Scott pale.

"Am I missing something?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, but nothing related to this mess." I spoke, my voice cold. Stiles sighed and sat back in his seat, not taking his eyes off me.

"Olivia, we should get going to the hospital, so Melissa can look at you." Alison said, Stiles' eyes widened and Scott jumped from his seat and grabbed my arm when we both stood.

"Why do you need to see my mom?" He asked, panicked. "Is everything okay?"

"My blood pressure was high yesterday." I explained. "I was overwhelmed about the baby, and trying to block out the ghosts. When your mom checks me again it will be the same result, that's just how I am in hospitals."

Stiles sprung sloppily from his seat his arms flailing, eyes wide and pale-faced, "Wait, y-your-"

"Having Scott's baby, yes." I interrupted him not wanting to listen to him try and choke the words out.

"Can I come?" Scott asked completely ignoring Stiles.

"Of course you can." I smiled. The three of us shuffled to the door only stopping when Stiles called out.

"Then I'm coming too." He called walking after us. Alison and Scott sat in the front leaving me to sit in the back with Stiles. The two quietly whispered up front and Stiles stared at me.

"What?" I hissed quietly at him. I really didn't want to have this conversation now.

"You're angry with me." He whispered, once again stating the obvious.

"Did you just figure that out?" I snapped finally looking at him. He flinched slightly when he saw me glaring.

"It's about the Lydia thing isn't it?"

"Of course it is!" I growled, still talking loud enough that only Stiles could hear, if Scott wasn't using his werewolf hearing. "I told you about my feelings and you kissed me. You kissed me and we were acting like a couple and then you confess your feelings to Lydia!"

"Okay, I know that I screwed up there. It's just I had feelings for Lydia for so long. Just Lydia, and then you come along and now I like you too." He rambled. "So, I wasn't sure what to do!"

"So, who do you want to be with Stiles, me or Lydia?" I asked already dreading the answer, why would he want to be with the girl that is carrying his best friend's child.

"You!" He exclaimed a little too loudly. "I want to be with you, I could never be with Lydia."

"So, you are choosing me by default?"

"No!" He winced, realizing what his words sounded like. "What I meant was that I want to be with you because, I'd accepted that I won't ever be with Lydia. I've moved on to you."

"How could you even want to be with me?" I asked, quietly. "I'm a pregnant teenager, and it's not even your baby, it's Scotts."

"I don't care if you're pregnant, or whose baby it is. I just want you, and if that means a baby too then so be it."

"You're crazy." I said, laughing a little. He leaned forward and kissed me lightly.

"Alright, now that you guys have made up," Alison exclaimed making me us jump apart. "Can we go in?" I looked up to see that we were at the hospital. I blushed, realizing that they both probably heard that, and we weren't being as quiet as we thought.

We all shuffled towards the hospital, I took deep breaths already trying to block out the voices, I really couldn't handle voices screaming in my head, not today. I walked into the hospital and smiled triumphantly, I could see them but not hear them. Stiles reached for my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Melissa met us in the hallway.

"Are you ready?" She asked, I nodded, she smiled at Scott and lead the four of us into an empty exam room. I sat on the bed and Stiles, Scott, and Alison all huddled on one side of the bed and Melissa was on the other, she began to take my blood pressure and then sighed.

"It's still to high."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked.

"A lot of pregnant women have high blood pressure. It could be fine, but high blood pressure can lead to serious complications," Melissa explained, "It can cause low birth rate, early delivery, and it can also cause preeclampsia, which can be life frightening to both mother and child."

I stiffened and my eyes began to water. Scott gasped causing Alison to squeeze his hand. Stiles put his hand on my head and stroked it soothingly. Scott grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"I want you to come over to my house, every night this week so that I can check it. These might just be isolated incidents or you could have chronic high blood pressure, only then should we decide if it's time to panic."

"Thanks mom." Scott said, she squeezed my arm before hugging her son, and without another word she left the room. We all sat in awkward silence.

"Um, Stiles," Allison said, "Let's give them a minute." Stiles nodded, he kissed my forehead and Alison kissed Scott's cheek and the two left. I sat up and pulled my legs closer to me so that he could sit.

He sat across from me, putting his hand on my knee. "Olivia-"

"I'm sorry." I whispered cutting him off. "As if your life isn't complicated or scary enough, now we have this."

"Don't apologize, Olivia. This isn't your fault. We will deal with this on top of everything else. I'm here, and apparently so is my mom. I'm all in."

"You sure have changed your tune since last night." I said.

"I'm adapting. Come on, let's get you out of here before your control slips and you get overwhelmed."

*Absolution*

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing, I picked it up just as it stopped. 12 missed calls, eight from Stiles and four from Scott. I checked the time, it was four in the morning. I got out of bed and barged into Alison's room. She is sitting up in her bed looking at her phone in confusion.

"You get calls too?" I asked when she looked up at me.

"Yea, like fifteen from Scott." She answered in confusion. Just as I was about to suggest calling him my phone rang. It was Scott.

"Hello?" I answered hesitantly, unsure of what I was about to hear.

"Thank god! I've been calling you two for half an hours! Why haven't you answered your phone."

"I'm sorry, I'm usually not a heavy sleeper but I've been really tired lately." I explained quickly trying to calm him down. " What's happened?" I looked up to see Alison motioning for me to let her listen. I put the phone on speaker and joined her on her bed.

"I had a dream, that felt so real. I was on the bus and I killed Alison. I just had to make sure that she was okay, and then I called Stiles and he freaked out mumbling something about you two looking alike and then he hung up-"

"Yea, he's called me a bunch of times." I interjected.

"He texted me to try calling you, we've been trying to get a hold of you for hours." Scott finished.

"That's weird," Alison said. "I'm usually the heavy sleeper."

"That's what you think is weird about this situation?" I questioned. Is she insane? "Allie, prioritize."

"It was just a dream." Alison argued, "I'm fine, Olivia and the baby are fine. It was just a dream." Alison said in a reassuring tone. I heard a familiar roaring of an engine come from outside. I got up to check through the window and saw Stiles' jeep speeding down the street.

"Alison, talk to Scott. I'll be right back." I sprinted from the room and quietly out the door. I made it to the street in time to see Stiles' jeep come to a screeching halt. He jumped out of the car, running to me and pulling me into his arms.

"Oh thank god!" He sighed, relieved and he spun me around a bit. "I thought you were dead."

"I know, I'm sorry." I whispered into his neck. "We were going to call you, everyone is fine, it was just a nightmare." I reassured him.

"I can't believe this is happening," He said, obviously frustrated as we finally pulled apart.

"Stiles it was just a dream. okay?" I whispered laying my head on his chest and clutching his waist tightly. "Why did you come here?"

"Scott and I couldn't get a hold of you, and I had to make sure you were okay." He stuttered out looking embarrassed.

"It's four in the morning," I stated.

"I would have come no matter what time it was." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from his chest to look me in the eye. His thumbs rubbed my shoulders slightly and then he froze and his eyes widened. His eyes left mine and tracked down my body finally noticing

my state of undress. I was in short black pajama shorts and a green tank top.

"Stiles?" I whispered self-consciously as he continued to stare at my body.

"O-oh g-god, you are-you're-"

"In my pajamas." I finished innocently.

"y-yea, that." I put my hands on the back of his neck making him look up at me. Before he could speak I brought his lips to mine. He lowered his hands to my waist, pulling me closer and kissing me back with enthusiasm. He stumbled back into his jeep as I pressed myself against him, making his groan. Stiles swung around us around and lifted me onto the hood of his jeep. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

We both jumped apart when his phone rang and Stiles sprang away from me. He pulled out his phone and sighed.

"What Alison?"

I wrapped my arms around my legs and shivered as I listened in on the conversation.

"Will you stop making out with my sister now? You two really aren't being quiet and you're going to wake up our dad." Stiles paled slightly and looked at me. He frowned and shrugged off his grey hoodie and wrapping it around me. I slipped my arms through the hoodie and pulled it tightly around myself.

"She will be in soon." Stiles said and hung up. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled off the jeep gently. He kissed my forehead and whispered. "I'll see you in a few hours, keep the hoodie. It looks better on you anyway."

"Stiles!" I called as was about to get into his jeep. "What's your real name?"

"Horrible, it's horrible." He laughed. "If I have it my way you will never find it out." I giggled and got back onto the sidewalk as he drove away. When I couldn't see him anymore I ran back up to Alison's room.

"You two are so cute." Alison teased I glared at her and crawled into her bed.

"We still have an hour and a half before school," I said.

"Great, let's sleep." I laughed and we both laid down. Alison was asleep in seconds but I stayed up trying to shake the feeling that something horrible had happened. Something about Scott's dream wasn't sitting well with me.

*Absolution*

ALLISON ARGENT

I grunted when my alarm went off and rolled over to shut it off. I looked over at Olivia to see her sitting up against the headboard.

"Olivia?" I asked reaching over and touching her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know something just feels off. I have a horrible feeling." She whispered, I looked down and saw her hand clutching her stomach protectively.

"Is it the baby?" I asked in alarm.

"No, I don't think so."

"Come on, let's get to school and talk to Scott."

I parked my car next to the jeep just as the boys were getting out. Scott smiled but as soon as he saw my face it dropped, he was at my side in a second checking me for injuries. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stiles take Olivia into his arms.

"Alison, what's wrong."

"It's Olivia," I said and Scott stiffened, obviously worried about his baby. "She didn't sleep well after Stiles left last night. When I woke up this morning she said that she had a horrible feeling. She was clutching her stomach and I thought-" Scott walked away from me and towards Olivia. He pulled her out of Stiles arms.

"What the hell, man?" Stiles Scoffed.

Scott ignored him, all his attention on Olivia, "What kind of bad feeling?"

Olivia glanced at me and then sighed, "I don't know, just that something bad has happened. Scott, it's nothing."

"Is it the baby?" Scott whispered not wanting everyone around us to hear. Stiles, hearing that immediately stepped closer to Olivia, Scott and me.

"The baby's fine." Olivia insisted, "I just-" She stopped and whipped around towards the school.

"Olivia?" Stiles asked taking her hand. Scott took a step back, letting Stiles deal with it now that he was sure his child was safe.

"I smell blood." She said. Scott and I glanced at each other. "Come on." Olivia said pulling Stiles along. Scott wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me along. The four of us walked through the halls, following Olivia's lead. She burst through the double doors that lead to the bus parking lot and that's when we saw it. The bloody bus, just like Scott described in his dream. We all backed away when we saw the sheriff and his men going through the bus.

Oh, my god, Scott killed someone, or he hurt someone on that bus. "It was real!" I whispered, horrified.

"Attention all students this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you." Everyone around us groaned.

"We all should go to class, we can talk about this later," Olivia suggested. We all agreed.

"See you in class?" Stiles quickly kissed Olivia before walking to his class.

"Save me a seat at lunch?" I asked Scott.

"Yeah," He said, we both gave a wave to Olivia before walking to our classes. This town is insane.

*Absolution*

OLIVIA ARGENT

"Olivia, can I have a second?" A familiar voice asked. I turned to see the sheriff smiling at me. "I'll even write you an excuse for class." He continued when the bell rang.

"Of course," I answered nervously to my boyfriend's father.

He cocked his head at me, "Is that Stiles' hoodie?"

I blushed. "Y-yeah, Stiles and I are kinda seeing each other."

I watched as the Sheriff's eyes widened before a smile broke out on his face. Making me sigh in relief. "That's wonderful, Olivia. Why don't you come over for dinner sometime this week?"

"I would love to," I said.

"Great, I will have Stiles give you the details later." He pulled out some paper and wrote some down before handing it to me. It was my excuse for my teacher. I nodded at him and with a quick goodbye I walked quickly to Chemistry. I set the note on my teacher's desk and took and open seat, surprisingly next to Stiles.

"Why aren't you next to Scott?" I whispered.

"We got separated," He answered. "Why are you so late?"

"Your dad stopped me in the hall and asked me over for dinner."

Stiles' jaw dropped. "How did he-why did he?"

I laughed quietly at his distress. "I'm wearing his son's clothes."

"Hey, I think they found something!" A girl shouted causing us all to jump up and run over to the windows. Stiles and I came up from behind Scott and we all watched as paramedics wheeled out an unconscious man.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott hissed. The man jumped screaming. Causing us to jump away from the window, and a few people shrieked. Stiles grabbed my hand on instinct and Scott's hand shot out and landed on my stomach. I quickly swatted it away hoping no one saw. Scott backed quickly away from the window.

"This is good, this is good." Stiles reassured. "He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

"Guys, I did that." Scott said. Oh, fuck.

*Absolution*

I met up with Alison before lunch and filled her in on what happened in Chem. She looked terrified. Afraid that Scott was going to hurt one of us. Before we could go into detail Lydia came up to us and linked her arm with ours.

"You ladies take forever. Can you hurry up before our seats are taken."

"Actually Lydia, we are sitting with Scott and Stiles today." Alison said.

"That's fine," Lydia shrugged. "We can do that." Before we could argue she grabbed her tray and began to strut over there. I sighed in relief when she didn't sit by Stiles. I walked over quickly and sat down next to him.

"We couldn't stop them." I explained in an apologetic tone as Danny sat next to me and that bitch I don't like sat on the other side of Stiles. Alison came over and sat next to Scott with an innocent smile. Jackson came over last and kicked one of his friends out of his seat.

"Why don't you ever ask Danny to move?" He whined but stood up anyway.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny answered making Lydia grin. "So I hear they're saying it's some kind of animal attack."

"Wouldn't surprise me, an animal just killed two people, a couple towns over." I stiffened when I realized they were talking about my parents. Alison winced and Scott gave me an apologetic look. I felt a hand on my thigh that immediately helped me relax. I looked over at Stiles and he gave me a reassuring smile and rubbed his thumb in a circular, soothing motion. I smiled back at him weakly. I've been trying not to think about what happened to them, about what happened but it hasn't been easy.

"Probably a cougar." Danny continued pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I heard a mountain lion." Jackson argued stupidly.

"I cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia snapped. She blinked realizing she'd made a mistake in her let's play stupid game. "Isn't it?" She asked in a lighter voice I rolled my eyes and put my head on Stiles shoulder, stealing a slice of his orange. He gripped my thigh when I did, making me jump a bit, nobody noticed.

"Who cares?" Jackson snapped. "The guys probably just some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." Stiles let go of me and pulled out his phone.

"Actually, I know who it is checked it out." He said showing us his phone.

"The sheriff's department won't speculate on details on the incident but confirmed the victim Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Myers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." The video ended and Scott grabbed the phone

"I know this guy." Scott said.

"You do?" Alison and I asked at the same time.

"Back when I rode the bus when I used to live with my dad. He was the driver." Stiles leaned back in his seat with wide eyes.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia interjected. "Like, oh where are we going tomorrow night?" Scotts head shot up. Alison raises her eyebrows at her.

"You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia asked.

"Um," Allison gulped. "We were thinking of what we were gonna do."

"Well," Lydia dramatically gasped glaring at Jackson. "I am not sitting home again and watching lacrosse video's, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun. Oh, make it six of us, Olivia, you are coming too and you can bring Stiles." I blanched and dried to get out of it but Scott spoke.

"H-hanging out?" He stuttered looking at Alison. She took a drink of her water and gave him a desperate look. I turned to Stiles with wide eyes, he shrugged at me. "Like the six of us?" Scott continued and Stiles shook his head in panic. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess." Alison answered making me glare at her. "Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson said sarcastically, "stabbing myself in the face with this fork." He waved one around.

"Sounds like fun to watch," I grumbled, making Jackson glare at me and Stiles stifle a laugh.

Lydia grabbed it from him, "How 'bout bowling?" She suggested. "You love to bowl."

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson snarked. I rolled my eyes grabbing the rest of Stiles' orange and slowly eating it.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Alison challenged. "You can bowl right?" Alison asked Scott. Stiles looked at me and shook his head.

"Sort of." Scott answered.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, in fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott challenged.

After school, I went straight to the animal clinic arriving before Scott. I helped Deaton sort through the new inventory.

"Sorry!" Scott exclaimed coming into the room. I gave him a small smile which he returned.

"You are all of two minutes late." Deaton answered.

"I don't want you to think I'm slacking."

"Scott, I guarantee you, you and Olivia are two of the least slacking kids in this town." Deaton answered. Handing me a box of meds, I walked around the table and handed them to Scott and helped him unload the box. My vision blurred slightly, and I became dizzy. I swayed slightly, Scott caught me in his arms and gave me a worried look.

"Olivia, what are you okay?" Before I could answer the door to the clinic opened and the sheriff walked in with one of the department's dogs. Scott stepped away from me but kept a hand on my lower back and one on my arm. I blinked trying to clear my vision. It worked, and I stood up a little straighter and nodded at Scott who lets go of my arm but kept his hand on my back and hovered protectively.

"Hey, I see somebody is ready to get their stitches out." Deaton said lifting the dog into the table.

"Hey there Scott, you staying out of trouble?" The sheriff asked.

"Yeah." Scott answered.

"You okay, Olivia?" He asked. "You're looking kind of pale."

"I'm okay sheriff." I answered. The blurry vision had gone but I felt queasy and still a little dizzy. I turned around and leaned heavily against the table. Scott continued to empty the box glancing at me, and the sheriff.

"Hey, while I'm here do you mind taking a look at those photos I was talking to you about. Sacramento still can't determine an animal." I heard the sheriff ask.

"I'm not exactly an expert." Deaton replied. "This is the guy who was attacked in the bus?"

"Yea, and we found wolf hairs on Laura Hales body."

"A wolf?" Scott jumped in. I tried to tell him to shut up but my knees got weak. I clutched the table as the blurry vision returned. "I mean I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for like, 60 years."

"True enough." Deaton agreed. "But wolves are highly migratory. They could have wandered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory."

"Wolves have memories?" Scott asked.

"Longer term memories, yes." Deaton answered. "If associated with a primal drive. See this one here?"

"Yeah." The sheriff answered

"Those are claw marks." Deaton continued. "A wolf would have gone for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth."

"So, what do you think it's a mountain lion?" The sheriff pressed.

"A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles." I gripped the table harder trying to clear my vision and get a hold of myself as the men in the room continued to talk. "And then the throat." With that I collapsed to the floor no longer able to hold myself up, I brought the table I was down with me, causing a loud crash. I saw three blurry figures turn around.

"Oh my god." I heard Scott gasped. He dropped down next to me and put his hands on either side of my face. My eyelids began to droop. "Olivia, can you hear me?"

"I need an ambulance to the clinic." I heard the Sheriff's voice say.

Scott's voice drowned out the sheriff's "Olivia, just hold on, okay." That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

*Absolution*

SCOTT MCCALL

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive, I refused to let go of Olivia while we waited. She nearly collapsed earlier and I just let it go. I should have been paying more attention to her. She mentioned on the phone how exhausted she's been. I've completely ignored anything pregnancy related and now look what happened. My mom's a nurse, I should have asked her how she's feeling and kept better tabs on her. Even with everything, that's going on.

The paramedics put them in the back of their rig. "Let the boy go with you." Stiles' dad said. I got in with one of the paramedics while the other jumped into the front and sped towards the hospital.

"Is she allergic to anything?" The paramedic asked.

"I-I don't think so." I stuttered clutching her hand. "She's pregnant." The paramedic glanced at me quickly.

"Did you just say she's pregnant?"

"Y-yes." I mumbled. "Are they okay?"

"I don't know yet, kid." The paramedic said. "There's only so much I can do here. Can you call her family?"

"I can call her sister." Not taking my hand from hers I pulled out my phone and dialed Allison's number.

She answered, "Scott I was just about to call you. Stiles and I can't get a hold of Olivia, do you know where she is?"

"Allison, there was an incident at the clinic. Olivia collapsed, we are on our way to the hospital." I told her watching the paramedic put an IV in her arm.

"Oh god, is she okay? What about the baby?"

"I don't know, Allison just get to the hospital."

"Okay, okay. I'll get my dad, and meet you there. We live close to the hospital so we will probably beat you there. Stiles is with me, so you don't have to call him."

"Okay." I whispered, staring at the mother of my child. She was pale, but thankfully her breathing seemed normal. I hung up with Allison. Olivia's hand squeezed mine and her eyes opened slightly.

"Olivia?" The paramedic asked. "Can you hear me?" Much to my disappointment and worry, she didn't answer.

"Why isn't she talking?" I asked. He eyes closed again and she was once again unconscious.

"She was too disoriented." The paramedic answered. "Dan, what's our ETA?"

"Two minutes." I sighed in relief. Two extremely long minutes later the ambulance came to a stop. The doors swung open and I sighed in relief when I saw my mom.

The doctors were shouting at each other as she was unloaded. The sheriff came up next to me, he must have followed us in his car. The E.R doors opened and I saw Allison and her dad there and Stiles who shot up as soon as the doors opened. Two nurses ran forward with a gurney.

"On my count." My mother said, the sheriff and I were knocked out of the way and The sheriff walked to Stiles and the Argents explaining what happened. "One, two, three." The lifted her up and moved her over onto the new gurney. The nurses rushed her down the hall and through the double doors. My mom going with them. I turned around and saw that the Argents and Stilinski's had sat down in the waiting room chairs. I sat down next to Stiles who tapped my shoulder in comfort.

After about an hour, we heard a voice over the monitor call a code blue in room 207. Stiles' dad jumped up.

"Dad, what is it?" Stiles asked.

"The bus attack victim."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to call your mom." Mr. Argent told his daughter. Allison nodded and as soon as they were both gone Allison came over and sat next to me and took my hand.

"We'll figure this out, Scott." She whispered but I didn't move to acknowledge her. I may have killed someone last night and my baby could be dead. I couldn't function until I knew if Olivia and our baby were okay. I looked up when my mom came in. Allison and Stiles stood up but I was frozen in my seat.

"They're both okay." My mother started. I sighed in relief and a huge weight was lifted off my heart. My body unlocked and I stood up and hugged my mom. "It was a combination of high blood pressure, low blood sugar. Her iron is low and a few other things. I will talk to you both when she wakes to help her through it. I nodded and pulled away from her.

"Can we see her?" Stiles asked.

"Of course." Mom said. Allison went to get her father and we followed my mom down the hall into one of the rooms. Olivia was still not awake but she had more color in her cheeks. Stiles and I each took one of her hands. "She should wake up soon and then her parents can take her home. I have to go talk to her father."

"Mom!" I said quickly. "Don't tell him about the baby okay? Let Olivia do it." My mom nodded. She passed Allison in the doorway and pulled her dad out with her. I let go of Olivia's hand and moved closer to her head letting Allison take her hand.

*Absolution*

OLIVIA ARGENT

The first thing I felt were hands touching me. I slowly opened my eyes wincing because of the lights. The first person I saw was Scott. He stood closest to me his hand on my shoulder. "Olivia?" As soon as he spoke all eyes were on me. Stiles shot forward. One of his hands were holding mine and the other was in my hair.

"The baby?" I croaked.

"Your baby is fine." Stiles assured me. I looked at Scott.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I was hoping you'd tell me, we were all talking about the attack on the bus driver and you collapsed." He whispered.

"I don't know I just felt really weak." I explained.

"Scott's, mom said it was low blood sugar, high blood pressure. A few other things but you should be fine. When dad gets back here we are going to take you home. He went to pick up my mom and some clothes for you." I nodded and with the help of Scott and Stiles, I sat up. Allison and Scott sat in chairs on the left side on my bed and scooted over and made room for Stiles who sat on the bed with me.

"What did I miss?" I asked, feeling better. I wasn't seeing or hearing any ghosts and for the first time, I felt okay in this hospital.

"The bus driver is dead." Allison informed me. "He died while you were unconscious."

"Could it be possible that Scott didn't do it?" Stiles asked, intertwining my fingers with his.

"It could be the Alpha." I said.

"Right, but I remember doing it." Scott argued.

"You woke up in bed with no blood on you. Even I don't know how strong your bond to the Alpha is. You could have been seeing what he is seeing or he could have called you out there to kill for him." I suggested. Before we could discuss it any further, Chris walked in with Victoria. Stiles jumped off the bed, and Scott stood both boys obviously nervous by the presence of our father. Allison and I laughed when we saw the looks on all the men's faces.

"Why don't you boys come with me, Olivia needs to get dressed so that we can take her home." Victoria suggested. Chris glared at both boys as they scrambled out of the room and all I could do was laugh.

*Absolution*

Chris wouldn't let me go to school and go out with my friends so I stayed in bed all day. I talked to Stiles who told me about him and Scott going to check out the bus. About the Alpha being there with Scott that night. I sat in my bed, googling mythological creatures trying to find out what I was. My phone beeped, I unlocked it and glanced down. 1 New Message From Aiden. I frowned but opened it anyway.

It read: I know you hate me and you have every right to but I'm better now. I have more control, things have changed. Call me.

I growled in frustration. Why can't he leave me alone! Isn't killing someone's parents enough of a reason to understand why they would never want to speak to you again! My bedroom door opened making me slam my laptop shut.

"Come help me get ready?" She asked and I grinned.

"Only if I can borrow your red scarf."

"Deal." She turned and left making me laugh. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. Just as I was about to brush my teeth. I felt my stomach twist and bile rise in my throat. Oh, fuck. I dropped down in front of the toilet and gagged as I emptied my stomach into it. My bathroom door opened I turned my head to, thankfully, see Allison. She pulled my hair back as I turned and gagged into the toilet. When I'd finally finished, I stood up and brushed my teeth.

"Are you okay to go tonight?" Allison asked.

"I'm fine, it's just morning sickness. I'm okay now." I turned to see Allison holding out her phone. "Who is that?"

"Scott, I promised to call him if anything happened to you."

"Nothing happened to me, Allie. It's just morning sickness." She rolled her eyes shoving the phone into my hands and leaving.

"Olivia?" I heard Scott's voice come over the line. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Was my curt reply.

"Allison said you were puking. What happened?" He questioned quickly. The worry evident in his tone.

"It's just morning sickness. It's perfectly normal for a pregnant woman in the first trimester." I explained, my voice softening at his worried tone.

"Olivia, maybe you should stay home, tonight." Scott suggested softly. "I mean, you were in the hospital yesterday."

"That was because of my own stupidity. I barely ate yesterday, I was a little distracted."

"Fine, but I want you calling me about anything baby related. If you can't sleep or something is wrong. Anything, Allison shouldn't have to do it. This is our baby."

"Okay." I whispered. "I promise."

"I'll see you later. Take it easy."

"Yes, sir." I laughed hanging up. I walked into Allison's room and handed her, her phone. I was shocked to see Lydia.

"Finally!" Lydia exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"I uh, had to blow dry my hair," I said Lydia sat me on Allison's bed and quickly ran a hair straightened through it making it so long it nearly touched my waist. She did my makeup, that almost literally made my green eyes sparkle. Allison began going through her shirts with Lydia as I put on black skinny jeans, a red low cut shirt, and black boots. I decided to ditch Allison's green scarf and pulled on my black jacket. Allison's door opened and Chris strode in.

"Dad, Hello." Allison said.

"Right," Chris winced. "I completely forgot to knock."

"Hi, Mr. Argent." Lydia smirked, jumping onto the bed and posing. Trying to be sexy making me gag.

"Um, did you need something?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you that you two will be staying in tonight." Chris ordered, my mouth dropped. Was he serious?

"What? We're going out with friends tonight." Allison argued.

"Not when there is an animal out there attacking people." He snapped, making me roll my eyes.

"Dad, I'm-uh.

"It's out of my hands, there's a curfew. No one out passed nine-thirty." I Chris interrupted. I sighed. "Hey, no more arguing."

I opened my mouth to do just that, but Chris turned on me. "Either of you." With that, he left.

"Someone's a daddy's little girl." Lydia said.

"Sometimes." Allison agreed. "But not tonight. She put on her hat and grabbed her phone. I grabbed my own phone and followed her to the window. We both climbed onto the roof and Allison flipped off.

"Eight years of gymnastics." She said as an explanation. "Are you coming?"

"I'm going to take the stairs." Lydia said. I leaped off the roof, landing on my feet and stumbling a bit.

"I can't we're sneaking out." We both ran to Lydia's car. I climbed in the back and Allison got in the front. Lydia joined us not long after and we spent the drive talking about our boyfriends.

We pulled up late to see all three boys, already there and waiting. "You're late." Jackson said, as soon as we got out.

"They had to sneak out." Lydia explained, hugging Jackson. I kissed Stiles a hello and waved to Scott who gave me a small smile.

"How did you manage to sneak out?" Scott asked as the six of us walked into the bowling place.

"We uh, jumped out the roof." I mumbled, wincing at the glare Scott shot me. Stiles just laughed.

"Such a rebel." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver. He grinned at my reaction.

Jackson and Lydia went first Lydia managed to knock down two pins. Allison went next getting a strike. I went next and got a spare. I sat down next to Styles proudly he laughed at me and kissed my cheek. I took his hand in mine and put my head on his shoulder.

"You're up McCall." Jackson's voice brought me back to reality. I winced, as my baby daddy got a gutter ball. Jackson laughed, as Allison tried to get him to shut up.

"He's a horrible bowler, isn't he?" I whispered to Stiles.

"Oh, yea." He answered. Gutterball.

Jackson laughed again. "Great Job, McCall. You are a pro." I rolled my eyes at him. The game went on much like that until Allison ran up to him. After she sat back down we all watched in amazement as he got a strike. I leaned over and whispered to Stiles.

"Can we go?" I whispered to him. He nodded and stood up grabbing our jackets. I walked over to Allison and Scott and whispered in Allison's ear. "Stiles and I are leaving. I will see you at home." She nodded. Scott shot me a worried glance. I shook my head at him telling him nothing was wrong. I grabbed Stiles' hand and dragged him away. We turned in our shoes and left. We walked hand in hand to his jeep.

"Aren't you glad we all got together to hang out." I teased. Stiles groaned.

"God, I hate that word!" Stiles exclaimed flailing his arms. "You don't hang out with hot girls!"

"So, I'm hot am I?" I grabbed his jacket pulling him closer to me.

"Don't you ever doubt it." He whispered. "Come home with me? Just for a few hours, my dad's currently on third shift."

"I wish I could, but I still have to go see Melissa." I whispered. Stiles' face fell but only for a few seconds. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to deal with this baby stuff. Scott and I agreed to keep you and Allison out of it-"

"I don't want out of it." Stiles argued. "I already, love that baby. Just like you, Scott and Allison. Don't keep me out."

My heart melted at his words. I pulled his lips to mine, backing up into his jeep. As soon as I touched the jeep something in the back of my head twitched. I pushed Stiles away and doubled over.

 _A vision forced itself into my head and I saw Jackson on the ground looking dead. His body illuminated by the lights of Stiles' jeep. His eyes opened and he stood slowly. His naked body slightly curled around itself. He suddenly leaned his head back and roared. He was a werewolf_.

I gasped coming back to reality. Stiles was next to me his arms around my waist. "Olivia, what is it?"

"It was a vision." I rasped out, slowly straightening myself.

"Of what?" He asked desperately.

"Jackson as a werewolf."

*Absolution*

Stiles dropped me off at the McCall house. Melissa checked me over and to my relief, everything was normal.

"Alright, I'm going to bed." She announced.

"Can I just wait in Scott's room?" He is supposed to drive me home. "I kinda want to lay down.

"Of course." We walked upstairs and hears rustling coming from his room. Melissa grabbed a bat from near the door. We all screamed when we saw each other, I fell to the floor but quickly picked myself up.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?!" Melissa screeched.

"What am I doing here?" He demanded. "God, do either of you really play baseball?"

"What's going on?" Scott asked coming into the room and turning on the lights."

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Melissa asked.

"But we lock the front door, he couldn't be able to get in." Scott argues.

"Yeah, exactly." Melissa nearly wined. "And by the way, do either of care that there is a police enforced curfew?"

"No." They both answered.

"No? Alright then." Melissa sighed throwing the bat onto the bed. "That's enough parenting for me for one night, so goodnight."

"Goodnight." We all said. I plopped down next to Stiles and laid down on the bed.

"My dad just called. Derek tried to see the dead bus driver." Stiles said.

"You think Derek was going to try and kill him?" Scott asked.

"I think it's time you talk to Derek." I said. Scott nodded and jumped from the window. Stiles sighed and turned to me

"Need a ride home?"

"Please!"


	5. Chapter 5: Magic Bullet

" _The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life." -Richard Bach_

OLIVIA ARGENT

 _A few weeks later_

I stared at the clock, the long tedious minutes teasing me. Stiles is taking me back to his place after school to 'study' and then we are having dinner with his dad. I was tapping my pencil much to Lydia's annoyance. When the bell finally rang, I jumped up, Lydia grabbed my arm and whispered, "Make sure he covers up," before leaving.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my locker, grabbing my stuff before walking towards the parking lot. Allison caught up with me on the way.

"So, you are having dinner with the Sheriff?" She asked.

"No, I'm having dinner with my boyfriend's father." I corrected, shaking my head. Having dinner with the Sheriff made it sound like I was walking into an interrogation.

"Did dad tell you about Aunt Kate getting in tonight?" Allison asked as we reached Scott and Stiles. I smiled at Stiles and kissed him quickly as a greeting.

"You mean did our father tell another hunter that she is coming to live in the same house as his supernatural, half shapeshifter daughter," I grumbled. Stiles wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tightly, trying to reassure me.

"I'm sure she doesn't know what you can do," Allison said. "She's coming to meet her brother's long lost daughter." Allison left with Scott, the two of them sprinting to her car. I pulled Stiles to his jeep, hopping into the passenger's side.

"Wait," Stiles spoke up, "what happens if she does find out about you?"

"Chris said that it was his side of the family that he worried about when it came to me. Just being born into this family makes me a hunter, and a hunter can't be a shape shifter." I explained.

"What are you saying?" Stiles asked, worried. "Would they hurt you?"

"If a hunter is bitten, they have to kill themselves before they turn," I whispered. "If they found out about me, I assume they would kill me."

"W-what?" Stiles stuttered, "they c-can't just-"

"Stop worrying so much," I spoke loudly breaking his train of thought. He glanced at me and sighed.

"Do you remember when we met?" He asked me, making furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Of course, it was just after my parents died," I answered. "I was at the police station trying not to attract too much attention to myself and you came to get your dad for an appointment. We started talking and I couldn't stop telling you things. It was really strange."

Stiles glanced at me before looking back at the road. He reached over and grabbed my hand. "I immediately felt that I could trust you," He whispered softly. "I felt connected to you in a way that I never have to anyone before. You were so sad, anyone that really looked at you could tell. You were a stranger and just the thought of you being sad, made me want to protect you. I knew you were special then."

"Where are you going with all this?"

"I was right. You are special, to me. The thought of something happening to you-"

"Stiles," I interrupted, "I wish that I could promise that nothing will happen to me but everywhere I turn there is the danger. I can promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure I don't leave you." Stiles pulled up into his driveway and shut off the car. He turned towards me.

"We've known each other for a few weeks and already we are-" He paused struggling to find the words.

"I know." I jumped in. "It's definitely something special." We stared at each other for a minute before Stiles cleared his throat.

"My dad will be home in an hour and he will try and make dinner." I raised my eyebrows when my boyfriend grimaced. "He can only cook one thing."

I laughed as we both climbed out of the jeep. He unlocked the door and held it open for me. I walked in and wasn't surprised at how homey it was. I stepped right into the kitchen. Stiles took my jacket before I wandered into the living room. On the coffee table was a picture of a brunette that looked a lot like Stiles. I knew it must be his mother, but didn't want to ask any questions. Stiles came into the living room and offered me his hand. He led me up to his room. His walls were pale blue, a full sized bed sat in the corner and by the window was a small white desk that held a laptop and printer. Posters of things I didn't recognize covered the walls. The door clicking shut brought my attention back to the man standing behind me. Stiles stood nervously by the door. I smiled softly at how nervous he seemed. I walked to him in two long strides my lips connected to his making him stumble back into his bedroom door.

My hands gripped the back of his neck. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I immediately granted him this permission, and our tongues began a sort of intricate dance. He walked me backward until I fell into his bed, the soft comforter brushing against my bare arms as I landed. I squealed loudly as I fell away from him.

I sat there for a second and then grabbed his shirt, pulling him down on top of me. He landed on all fours, trying not to crush me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought his bottom half down to meet mine, causing him to groan against my lips. His hands gripped my waist tightly. I thrust against him, making him moan in desire.

My hands slid under his shirt. I made quick work of removing it. For a moment, I looked at the pleasurably sculpted abdomen that Stiles had obtained. He had just enough muscle to hint at his strength, without making him look like a ridiculously ripped werewolf or body builder.

Stiles sat up and pulled me onto his lap. He trailed his lips down my neck, the little butterfly kisses soft as a single falling snowflake, causing the tension to make me moan. I involuntarily jerked my hips forward, rubbing myself against him.

I pulled my own shirt over my head, making his eyes widened slightly as his fell to my lacey, black bra, barely concealing my breasts. When he looked up, I held his brown eyes' gaze with my own, and we silently debated how far we wanted to take this. After that hesitation, I laid him down on the bed and kissed down his chest, resulting in him grunting as he watched me make my way lower, to the hem of his jeans. I undid his denim and pulled both those and his underwear down in one, swift tug. Stiles kicked them off and I took his length into my mouth. I sucked and tugged on his shift, not sparing any patch of his flesh. His moans and grunts grew louder and I knew he was close. He let go of my shoulders, gripping the bed so he wouldn't leave marks on my body. He yelled my name with a deep, burning passion and came hard into my mouth. I quickly swallowed, licking my lips for dramatic effect and slowly sat up.

Stiles mimicked me, his tongue darting to the corner of his mouth. The expression on his face was one of baffled passion.

"O-Olivia-" He started, obviously unsure what to do. Despite the throbbing burn between my legs, I wasn't going to make him return the favor.

"Stiles, it's okay," I assured him, trying not to squirm at how uncomfortable the throbbing had gotten.

"N-no, I should-" He didn't get a chance to finish because his front door slammed shut, his father calling out his name. We both scrambled off the bed when we heard footsteps on the stairs. I pulled on my shirt and Stiles got completely dressed. He sat at his desk and I collapsed on the floor next to him grabbing a random book from his floor and opening it, just as his bedroom door opened.

"Olivia, nice to see you again." The Sheriff said, and then nodded at his son.

"You too, Sheriff," I greeted him, smiling brightly.

"I decided that we should go out tonight," the Sheriff informed us. "Be ready in ten minutes." We both nodded and he left the room. I sighed and dropped the book in my hand back on the floor. I was about to have dinner with my boyfriend's father and I was sitting there, sexually frustrated. Great, just fabulous.

"Olivia, I'm really sorry," Stiles apologized pulling me off the floor. "I should have done the same for you."

"Stiles really, it's okay. These things happen. Go downstairs with your dad, I will be down in a minute." I said. He nodded and kissed my forehead and leaving me alone in his room. He walked across the hall and into the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom attached to his room. I splashed cold water on my face. I closed my eyes for a minute before descending down the stairs. The boys were waiting for me by the door. The sheriff embraced me and held the door open for me just like his son had. We rode to a small pizza place in a slightly awkward silence. He still felt weird about what happened earlier. We all sat at the table together waiting for a pepperoni pizza.

"So, Olivia how is it with the Argents?" The Sheriff asked. The pizza arrived and we all began to dig in.

"It's easier with Allison around. I haven't really spent any time with Victoria or Chris." I explained. The Sheriff nodded in understanding.

"How about with your parents?" He continued to question. I went rigid, I hate talking about my parents and what Aiden did to them.

"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed, appalled that his father would be asking.

"No, it's okay." I jumped. "I try not to think about it," I answered.

The Sheriff cleared his throat. "On a lighter note. How long have you two been together?" Stiles groaned in embarrassment making me giggle.

"It was complicated for a while," I answered. "But we've been together a few weeks." The sound of the Sheriff's phone ringing cut off the conversation.

"Sheriff Stilinski," he answered. Any relaxation or happiness he felt vanished from his face as he listened to the voice over the phone. "I'm on my way." He sighed and hung up. "There is something I have to deal with at the station. Let me take you guys home." We gathered our things and left. I exchanged a look with Stiles and we were both thinking the same thing. What if it is Kate?

*Absolution*

I woke up the next morning to Allison shaking my shoulder. She sat on the edge in her pajamas. "We have to go see Kate," She whispered. I nodded and crawled out of bed, unlike Allison I wasn't greeting her in my PJ's. My sister left and I pulled on my dark skinny jeans and my green tank top. I brushed through my long hair and put on light makeup. I stared in the mirror for a bit before deciding on wearing my leather jacket and high heeled boots. I walked out of my room and stood in the doorway of the guest room. Watching Allison talks to Kate. When she finally noticed my presence she paused. Allison and I held our breaths.

"You must be Olivia!" She called lightly walking over and hugging me. I hugged her back mostly in relief. She seemed unaware of what I am. "Chris has told me so much about you. He is really happy you're here. Looks like Allison isn't the only one that looks like a runway model! My god Olivia you are gorgeous!"

I blushed, "Thank you, Ms. Argent."

She looked at me with raised eyebrows. "It's Kate or Aunt Kate. You're family after all! I love the jacket by the way. You're dressing like an Argent already." I smiled brightly at her, extremely relieved that she accepted me. She walked into her bathroom and Allison and I left.

"I think we are in the clear," Allison whispered. "She doesn't seem to know."

"Thank god," I smiled slightly. "I'm glad she likes me. I didn't realize how important it was to me for your family to accept me."

Allison hugged me and whispered in my ear. "Our family."

I laughed and agreed. "Our family."

"What happened with you and Stiles yesterday?" She asked. I sighed.

"Oh god."

STILES STILINSKI

I had texted Olivia and asked her if she wanted a ride today. She turned me down saying she was riding with Allison. When she didn't show up at my locker like she had been the past two weeks, I began to feel like it was about yesterday. I had gotten too wrapped up in myself that I hadn't even thought about her.

Scott was a welcome distraction last night when he called and we tried to figure out who the Alpha might be. Then he asked about Olivia, and after ten minutes of convincing me that whatever happened, he didn't care, despite the fact that she is carrying his baby. He, of course, was of no help. I should have known that her experience and my inexperience would be an issue.

I leaned forward in my seat, desperate to talk to Scott, and get my mind off my girlfriend troubles. I opened my mouth to talk to him as the teacher walked around with our papers. "Okay, so we know that Derek isn't the Alpha, then who is, who bit you?"

"I don't know," Scott grumbled. I rolled my eyes and continued to question him.

"Do we think the Alpha killed the bus driver?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think Allison and Olivia's dad knows about the Alpha?" I asked him.

"I don't know!" Scott exclaimed loudly, making me jump back. Our teacher handed us back our papers. I got an A, I looked forward to seeing Scott's grade, he got a D minus.

"Dude, you need to study more." I joked. Scott, obviously not finding me funny, slammed his paper down. "That was a Joke! Scott, it's one test you'll make it up. Do you need help studying?"

"No. I'm studying with Allison after school today," He answered making me snort. No, you're not buddy!

"That's my boy!" I said proudly.

"We're just studying." I snorted again

"No, you're not." I corrected.

"I'm not?" He asked glancing back at me.

"Are you crazy!" I hissed. "It's never just studying! Do you think Olivia and I just studied yesterday? No, we didn't study at all! If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to god I will have you de-balled-" I rambled.

"Okay. Just... Stop with the questions, man. I can't take it today, not after the talk with Derek last night and Olivia this morning."

My heart clenched, "Olivia? Olivia called you? Why would she do that? Is she okay?"

"After she met Kate this morning, she was talking to Allison and she had some pain and a small amount of bleeding. Allison took her to the hospital before school. She got her first ultrasound and I missed it."

My mind was spinning with the thought of anything happening to Olivia or her child, "but they are both okay?" I asked.

"What?" Scott blinked at me. "Oh yeah, they're fine. It's normal apparently. It's just, there have been so issues with her pregnancy so far and it's only been a few weeks. It feels like my child is clinging on for dear life and one wrong move and I could lose it."

"The hospital visits and all this werewolf stuff. It's taking a lot out of her." I commented. She has been so tired the past few weeks.

"I wish there was more I could do," He whispered in despair.

"Me too, buddy," I said, slapping his shoulder.

*Absolution*

OLIVIA ARGENT

I was sitting in study hall. I had spent the hour staring at my sonogram picture. This morning while I was talking to Allison about yesterday with Stiles I felt a pain. I walked into the bathroom and noticed the blood. Allison rushed me to the hospital while I called Scott. Allison stayed on the phone with him the entire time I was there, through the ultrasound and the Doctors check up. He wanted to hear the heartbeat. The doctor gave me four pictures and two recordings of the heartbeat. Allison took the picture of her niece or nephew. I got the fourth, against my better judgment, for Stiles. When the final bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and walked quickly towards the parking lot. A hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Olivia, maybe you should tell your little friend Scott, that he should make sure that his drug dealer doesn't come to a high school." Jackson hissed at me.

"You know Jackson," I growled. "Why don't you mind your own damn business for once. Scott doesn't have a drug dealer because he isn't on drugs!" I ripped my arm from his hand and stormed down the stairs. Lydia's voice caught my attention.

"Olivia, Allison is studying at Scotts. Are they just studying?" Lydia asked as I walked past them.

"Definitely not," I called as I continued walking. I caught up with Scott who was leaning against his bike, he shot up when he saw me. I smiled at him and handed him the DVD and picture.

"When is your next appointment?" He asked.

"Because of all the complications, they made it sooner than normal. It's two weeks from tomorrow."

"Can I go?" He asked timidly.

"Of course, Scott," I answered. My heart swelled knowing how much he cared about the baby. "I know that how complicated and fragile this pregnancy is isn't just scary for me but for you too."

"We will work it out," Scott said softly pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're both okay," He whispered as we gripped each other tightly, trying to reassure each other. We pulled away at the sound of car horns. We turned and saw Derek Hale laying on the ground in front of Stiles' jeep. We exchanged a look and ran towards them. "What the hell?" He hissed at Stiles. Scott dropped onto the ground next to Derek while Stiles jumped out of the jeep and wrapped his arm around my waist keeping me close to him as we crouched down next to Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked him.

"I was shot." Derek Hale grunted in obvious pain.

"He's not looking so good dude," Stiles said.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott continued to question.

"I can't it was- it was a different kind of bullet."

"What like a silver bullet?" Stiles exclaimed excitedly.

"No you idiot." Derek snapped.

"It's a wolfsbane bullet." I jumped in. "It's stopping his healing process." Derek's head shot up to me and he narrowed his eyes. Stiles stiffened and shifted me behind him slightly and Scott scooted to get in between Derek and me.

"How did you know that?" He demanded. He sniffed the air and then growled. "What are you?"

"Wait, wait," Scott said drawing the attention away from me. "That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What?" Derek asked, looking away from me. "Who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you," Scott answered. I made eye contact with Stiles and whispered to him.

"It must have been Kate." Derek winced and shut his eyes and when he opened them again they were glowing blue.

"What are you doing?!" Scott whisper yelled. "Stop that!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't!"

"I'm going to put him in your car," Scott told Stiles. They both lifted him up and put him into the front of Stiles jeep. Scott talked to Derek and I turned to Stiles as he pulled me a few steps away from the jeep.

"I want you to go with Scott back to your place," He suggested.

"No! Are you crazy?" I snapped. "I'm not leaving you alone with him, we can't trust him!"

"It's because we can't trust him that you can't come with. We don't know what he will do when he finds out about what you can do. We have to keep you and the baby safe." Stiles argued.

"Scott needs him, Stiles," I whispered. "If Scott can't learn to control himself then my baby will never be safe. I have to keep him alive. I'm the one with the healing power." Stiles sighed and ran his hand over his buzz cut. Scott came over and grabbed my arm.

"Olivia, please just come with me." Scott pleaded glancing down at where our baby was growing. Stiles kissed my cheek and climbed into his jeep to give us privacy. "Olivia, we can't risk our child anymore."

"If we let Derek die then you can't fight the Alpha. Not by yourself, and if he can't teach you to control yourself then what could you do to our child. I don't have a choice, I have to go with them. Derek cannot die."

Scott gripped my waist tightly and looked down at my stomach again. "You only heal him if you have no other choice, do you hear me? I don't want to put either of you at risk, the safety of you two comes first." I nodded, he kissed my forehead and walked back to his bike. Stiles hopped out of his jeep and helped me into the back before getting back in and driving away. As soon as we were away from the school Derek turned and faced me. Stiles gripped the wheel tightly and glanced back at me nervously.

"What are you?"

*Absolution*

ALLISON ARGENT

After throwing his bike in the back of my car, Scott and I got into my car and drove back to my place. He sat in the passenger's seat, tense with his hands clenched. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Olivia is with Derek and where Olivia goes my baby goes, and I just-" Scott paused unsure how to go on. I reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Scott, Olivia can take care of herself and the baby," I said.

"I have to be there for my child Allison, and I can't because I am a danger to him or her. And in order to protect my baby from me, I put them both in danger, again." Scott ran his hand through his long, moppy hair. "No matter how hard I try, I'm still not there for them. You are and even Stiles are but it's my baby and I'm missing it."

My hands gripped the wheel tightly trying to swallow my jealousy. My boyfriend is having a baby with my sister. They will always have this bond that I can't understand. "Scott, when we get through this you need to talk to Olivia. You want to protect your child and be there for this pregnancy but we are teenagers. It's not like you can move in together, but you have to work something out."

"I know," He whispered. He reached over and gripped my leg. "Thank you, Allison. I know that this isn't easy for you. You do know that it's you, right. You are the one I want to be with."

"I know Scott," I whispered, I just didn't know if I was trying to assure him or myself. We pulled into the driveway and jumped out of the car. "Okay, if Kate is the one who shot Derek than the bullet should be in her bags." We ran up into the guest bedroom. I pulled her bag out from under the bed. Scott dropped down next to me and help be rummage through it. He pulled out a small wooden box with one bullet missing. On the box was writing in another language.

"I've got to call Stiles."

*Absolution*

OLIVIA ARGENT

I sat stiffly in the back seat and Stiles was sitting in the same manner in the drivers seat. I managed to dodge all of Derek's questions. But the longer we waited, the worse he got and closer the time came where I would have to heal him. Stiles' phone rang, I reached forward and grabbed it.

"Scott?" I answered, wincing at how high my voice sounded.

"Olivia, are you okay?"

"We are fine, for now, but Scott, he's getting worse and we can't take him to his house," I answered. "We are just driving around right now." I unnecessarily lowered my voice. "Where are we supposed to take him? I can't stay in here with him much longer."

"Deaton should be gone for the day. Take him to the clinic." Scott ordered. "Do you have your key?"

"Yeah, did you find the bullet?" I asked him.

"Maybe, ask Derek about Northern Blue Monkshood."

"Derek, does Northern blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" I called, momentarily pulling the phone away from my ear.

"It a rare form of wolfsbane." He rasped. "He needs to bring me the bullet."

"I heard him," Scott said. "We will get there as soon as we can. Stay safe okay?"

"I promise." I hung up and dropped Stiles' phone back into his lap. "Take us to the clinic."

*Absolution*

SCOTT MCCALL

Allison and I made our way downstairs and into the garage to get into her car but were stopped by her father. We helped him carry in the bags from his car. After carrying the last of the bags, we stood awkwardly on the porch.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Allison asked me. She was trying to get me to the clinic and to Derek.

"I think that your bike will be just fine." Her father jumped in. Allison tried to step towards me but once again Chris stopped her. "You on your bike and you in the house."

"Oh, come on, Chris. Really?" Kate said. "They were making out in the Garage, not shooting amateur porn. You with the adorable brown eyes, drop your bike. You're staying for dinner." With that, she walked into the house leaving me slightly angry. I needed to get the bullet to Derek before Olivia exposed herself to him.

"Do you eat meat?" Chris asked, I reluctantly nodded.

"You don't mind?" I asked praying that he would say yes.

"Actually, no. Gives us a chance to get to know each other."

*Absolution*

OLIVIA ARGENT

"How long have we been waiting?" I asked, pacing the floor. I have never been more anxious in my life.

"He texted about dinner an hour ago," Stiles answered. He was leaning against the wall while Derek was hunched over on the table. I continued to pace back and forth. Derek was getting worse by the minute. Stiles suddenly surged forward and grabbed my waist pulling me with him to his spot on the wall to stop my pacing. "Hold still." Derek suddenly leaned over and puked something black all over the floor.

"Holy god," Stiles gasped in disgust, "what the hell is that?"

"It's my body," Derek panted, "trying to heal itself."

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles gagged.

"We don't have time to wait for Scott. We have to cut it off." Derek said.

"I'm sorry." I pushed between the two, making my presence known. "Just to clarify you want us to cut off your arm."

Derek sunk to the floor gasping for breath. "If we don't do it in the next couple of minutes the wolfsbane will reach my heart." I glanced at Stiles and with a heavy sigh, he nodded.

I crouched down next to Derek and put my hand over his wound. "I'm not going to let you die, and we are not cutting off your arm." Before he could respond, I closed my eyes and drawing the power forward. My hand began to glow light blue over his wound and we all watched as the blackness in his veins moved away from his shoulder and closer to his elbow. I gasped as I felt myself getting weaker and drew away from him, stumbling to my feet.

"What are you?" Derek growled at me.

I snorted in a very unladylike way, "You're welcome Derek, for saving your life." I was suddenly jerked away from Derek and onto my feet. Scott had come into the room and immediately moved me away from Derek.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked him. Scott handed it over to him, he fumbled slightly before ripping it apart and pouring out the powder. He reached over and grabbed a lighter, promptly setting it on fire. We all cringed away from the sparks He scooped up the ashes and shoved them into his would. Derek screamed and collapsed to the ground as blue smoke came from his arm and the black in his veins disappeared.

"That was awesome!" Stiles cheered. "Yes!"

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

Derek got back to his feet. "Well, except for the agonizing pain."

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles snarked right back.

"Ok, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" Scott ordered. "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Olivia's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything-"

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek growled. "You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not?" Scott asked, "You think that the Argents are going to hurt their own family?"

"Chris, no." Derek yelled, "But you don't know Kate like I do!"

"Well, they are a lot freaking nicer than you are," Scott argued back.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are," Derek said. "Follow me, Scott. Why don't you come with us too? You might as well know what your family is capable and what your father was trying to protect you from."

"What does that even mean?" I whispered, slightly terrified of finding out what exactly my family had done to the Hales. It would only show me what my family would do to me if they found out about what I am. It caused me physical pain to think about what they would do to my baby. Derek didn't answer he just turned and walked out of the clinic. The three of us followed him, stopping in the parking lot. The four of us got into Stiles' jeep and he drove us back to Derek's house. We all said goodbye to Stiles and got into Derek's car.

We pulled up the long term facility adjacent from the hospital. "What the hell are we doing here, Hale?" I snapped as we all stepped out of the car. Derek ignored me and kept walking. Scott put me behind him as we walked, making him a barrier between Derek and I. We walked through the hallways quickly before swiftly turned and opened a door. A man sat in a wheelchair facing away from us. "Who is that?"

"That's my uncle, Peter. He's the only one that survived the fire." He explained walking towards his uncle. He set a hand on his shoulder and turned and faced me. "Your family started that fire, Olivia. The Argents burned my family alive, they did this! The murder everyone, even the children! My sister and I were at school when the fire started. " He turned the chair around to show us his uncle. The right side of his face was severely burned and his eyes were vacant. I gasped loudly my chest tightening. I stumbled away from them slightly before pulling myself together. Scott glanced back at me, I was shaking my head. It was impossible, they couldn't have slaughtered innocent men, women, and children.

I glared at him, "You're lying!"

"That's why you're here Olivia," Derek grunted, "you can touch him and find out. Find out if your precious family broke their own code and killed innocent people." I hesitated, staring at the vacant man before me. It was obvious that he couldn't hurt me, not in his state but Derek could. I glanced at Scott nodding to him. We both moved forward, Scott remaining in his place between Derek and I. Then, I crouched down gently setting my hand on Peter Hales. We waited in silence for a few minutes before I was transported into his head.

 _I was standing in what I assumed was the basement of the Hale house. I turned around when I heard a crackling noise. The fire had engulfed the walls and children, and adults began to scream and run towards the windows. I looked down at my hands, they were a mans, I was Peter. My body began to move towards the windows as well. It became clear to me that I was just here to watch. Peter looked out the window only to see my one and only Aunt Kate standing outside the house with gasoline. Peter stumbled away from windows and towards the walls. He grabbed a metal pipe and beat on the wall, not caring about the burns that he was getting. When he was finally through he looked back towards his family and without a word crawled through setting part of his body ablaze._

I jumped away from the man with a scream clutching my right arm. Scott caught me in his arms and looked down at the burn that now covered it. I waited for the healing process to begin but it didn't.

"Oh my god, Olivia." Scott gasped setting me on the floor gently and inspecting my arm. "I didn't know you could get hurt during these visions!"

"Neither did I, it's never happened before." I whimpered. "Scott it's not healing." Scott gave me a worried look before helping me off the floor. Derek was staring at me, his eyebrow scrunched in confusion.

"How did you know that if I touched him. I could see what happened to him?" I asked, my voice sounding frailer than I liked.

"Just a hunch," He responded. Without another glance at us, Derek Hale left the room. I looked up at Scott who have me a reassuring smile before wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me out of the room. When we stepped outside we noticed that both Derek and his car was gone.

Scott sighed, "I'll call Stiles."

Fifteen minutes later I sat in front of the mental hospital with Scott. We hadn't spoken since he got off the phone with Stiles. Each of us lost in our own thoughts about what had happened.

"Was it the Argents?" Scott finally asked.

I looked up at him, "I only saw Kate." That was all I wanted to tell him. I had to tell Derek what Peter had done. Finding an escape, no matter how small, and not telling anyone. Leaving his family to burn to death. Stiles' jeep came to a screeching halt in front of the two of us. He jumped out coming towards us as we stood up to meet him halfway.

As soon as he was close enough he pulled me into his arms. I clutched him tightly suddenly resisting the urge to cry. "Are you alright?" He asked, pulling away to check me for injuries. He went rigid when he saw the burn on my arm. "How did this happen? Was it Derek?"

"No, no it was technically his uncle," I answered rubbing my hand up and down his arm in reassurance. "I touched his uncle who is comatose in that hospital, and I was at the Hale House. The fire from the vision burned me."

Stiles' mouth dropped, "is that supposed to happen?"

"Apparently not." Scott sighed. "Or it's never happened to her before."

"And it's not healing" I added. "Or it's just healing slower than it usually does."

"Come on," Stiles kissed my head, "let's get you home."

*Absolution*

I sat in my room or what should have felt like my room by now. I had spent months with my father and his family yet I still don't feel at home. I missed my parents now more than I ever have before. My biological father's family have killed innocent people and now I didn't know who to trust in my own home. My biological mother is dead and she left with a gift that no one, not even I can understand. The people who raised me, murdered werewolves and now I'm pregnant with a werewolf's baby. I didn't know what to do, who to trust. One thing that I do know is that we are a bunch kids cleaning up adult messes, with no adult we could trust to guide us through.


	6. Chapter 6: The Tell

Chapter 6: The Tell

"Jealousy is, I think, the worst of all faults because it makes a victim of both parties." -Gene Tierney

OLIVIA ARGENT

Weeks later

"Allie, It's fine. I promised you movie night tomorrow. That means that I get the stuff and you can relax. It's your birthday, you call the shots." Allison who was trying to convince me to come home and forget about our birthday plans because we haven't found the alpha.

"Olivia, it's not safe. You shouldn't be out there by yourself."

"Allie, you're overreacting. It's just the video rental place. We can't stay locked up in our houses all the time. We will find him and until then, we have to live our lives."

"But-"

"I gotta go I'm at the movie store. I'll call you when I'm close to home." I hung up without waiting for her answer. I couldn't take the over protectiveness of everyone right now. We've had a week and a half without incident and my appointment was in two days, everything was going to be fine. That's what I needed to believe and I didn't want anyone's negative energy. As I approached the store I notice Lydia was in her car taking pictures of herself with her phone. I shook my head with a small smile on my face. That was the beautiful thing about Lydia, she was her whole world, and that meant she was completely happy. She must be here with Jackson, again.

I began walking to the car, thinking that I should at least say hello. As I got closer to the car window, a heard scuffling to my left. The video store window shattered and a huge black figure, a large wolf, larger than normal, came jumping out of it knocking me to the ground. The wolf hovered over me, pinning me down with his gaze alone. His blood red, demonic eyes were filled with pain, loss, and destruction. I started to cry as an overwhelming sense of helplessness and despair took over.

"Who are you?" I choked out, trying to understand what had made this creature into such a monster, both physically, and quite clearly mentally.

An older man stuck his arm around me, whispering a story about a man that set off into the mountains to fight soldiers in some past era. I tried to squirm from his firm hug, but it became apparent that I was merely here to observe the scenario. Yet, the older man, although firmly gripping me and telling such a sad tale, was gentle and loving. He twisted the story into one about the soldier returning from a successful battle to find his family already dead.

I begged him to speak only of a happy ending, but he murmured, "Son, this story doesn't have a happy ending. The real ones rarely ever do. Goodnight."

The older man pulled a thick quilt up to my shoulders once he let me lay down, and tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Never show mercy, it could be mistaken for pity. Never show your tears, it will be mistaken for weakness."

The wolf growled low and dangerous before turning and bounding away, leaving me breathless and sobbing at his pain.

Blood seeped from the small scrapes that my crash with the cement had created. My head pounded, and a warm, sticky liquid dripped down my temple, tickling my cheek in a sickening manner. The smell of copper was strong in the air.

My head ached as I got to my feet and stumbled towards Lydia's car. Her screams echoed into the night, etching itself permanently into my brain.

"Are you alright?!" I yelled trying to drown out her streaming. However, she stopped, and just stared at me. She began mumbling something that I couldn't quite make out. I pulled her from the car. Supporting her full weight I dragged her to the rear of the vehicle and set her on the trunk. She didn't speak but just began to rock back and forth.

I looked around unsure of what to do. It was the alpha, I was sure of that. I should call my father so that he could track it, but I didn't want it dead. Because no matter that the alpha had done, something horrible had happened to him, and there was someone in there somewhere. There was only one person that I could trust to handle this normally so that no one would get hurt. I pulled out my phone clicked speed dial number four. It rang for a few moments before a familiar voice came down the line.

"Olivia?" The sheriff's confused voice called. Relief immediately flooded my me, and my body stilled. It was curious, I hadn't noticed that I was shaking.

"My girlfriend Olivia?" I heard Stiles' faint voice in the background.

My voice began to tremble as I spoke, "I-I didn't know who else to c-call. No, I-I should have called nine-one-one."

"That's me," his reassuring voice sounded in my ear, "Olivia, what's happened? Are you hurt?"

"Dad? What's going on?" Stiles sounded more panicked now. "Olivia!"

"There was an attack at the video store." I suddenly became unable to create full sentences. "Lydia- video store-Jackson?"

As soon as I said his name Lydia began to scream for him. I jumped away from her in shock, dropping my phone to the ground. My heart pounded in my ears, and my adrenaline kicked in. Jackson must still be inside the store. Without a second thought, I turned and stumbled towards the darkened store.

I walked slowly into the store, the hair on the back of my neck standing up, alerting me to possible danger. My hand slipped down to cover the small protuberance of my stomach, as if that action could protect my baby from any possible harm. It was nearly dark except for a few flickering lights. I took hesitant steps forward walking along fallen selves. A copper scent filled filled my nose, blood. As my hearing kicked in I heard the sound of an overworked heart, beating faster than it should. It took a minute for my eyes to focus, but when they did my eyes immediately fell on Jackson. His upper torso sticking out between a shelf and the floor. My feet carried me faster and I collapsed onto my knees next to his head.

"Olivia?" He asked groggily.

He was alive at least. I got to my feet and began lifting the self. Jackson scrambled out from beneath it and to his feet. I dropped it, letting it crash to the floor, I turned around. That's when I spotted a man, dead, with his throat slit. I let a scream and stumbled away from his body. Jackson caught me in his arms and began dragging me out of the store. He pulled me outside, and I heard the faint sound of sirens. Waves of relief hit me, as my adrenaline began to wear off. It was over, the sheriff was coming.

Everything began happening in a blur of movement. An ambulance arrived first getting Jackson, Lydia and me to sit on the back as they checked us over. As more cops came screeching in a vaguely heard Jackson mention the body inside. Suddenly someone was shaking me. I looked up and saw Sheriff Stilinski.

"Olivia, are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "The body…"

"I know, we found the body. Did you see anything?"

"I-It just knocked me down." I looked down at my shaking hands. "I just saw a large shape, when I looked up again it was gone." Sheriff Stilinski stood up straight and gestured towards one of the cars. I looked up and saw Stiles step out. I jumped up and ran towards him. He caught me in his arms and held me tightly.

"Thank god you're alright." I held onto him tightly, feeling safe for the first time all night.

*Absolution*

I didn't want to leave bed the next morning. All I wanted to do was stay at home and think about what I saw. It was an Alpha, I was sure of it. I needed to talk to Chris if anyone would know for sure it was him. He was a hunter and this was one wolf that needed to be found. Chris and I hadn't talked much since my arrival this summer. We had bonded on the full moon when he saved me and that night I found out why he gave me up. Other than that we hadn't had a real conversation, yet we were both aware that we needed to have one. I needed to tell him that I am pregnant, we needed to talk about the wolf situation, the Kate situation, and about Allison and what he planned to do about her hunter training.

Allie came in just then, pulling me out of bed and handing me clothes. I pulled them on without question, I knew that I couldn't stay home. The only words I managed to say to her were 'happy' and 'birthday.'

"If it wasn't your birthday I would've stayed home," I whined leaning up against my locker as she opened hers. Four balloons came, flying towards the ceiling. She scrambled to get them back into her locker while I just laughed.

She pulled out a card and whispered "Lydia"

"Yeah, that's my bad," I winced, "I may have mentioned it last week."

"Is it your birthday?" Scot asked from behind me. I turned around to face him, giving him a small smile.

Allie answered "no" just as I answered "yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because I'm seventeen." Allie was unsure about her age just like I was. That was one thing we had in common, we were both seventeen-year-old sophomores.

"I get it. You had to repeat a year because of all the moving around." Allison looked at him and with a smile on her face kissed him. I looked away, stepping out from between them and the lockers and walked swiftly away. The bell rang, thank god, giving me a valid excuse for my swift departure. I rounded the corner to Chemistry and bumped into Jackson. Neither of us said anything as we ducked into the classroom. Everyone turned and stared at us. I walked quickly to the open seat next to Stiles.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. I nodded and pulled my chemistry book out of my bag. He leaned over to whisper to Danny and I put my headphones in.

For once I wasn't questioned about my silence and was left completely alone. When the bell rang Stiles and I departed, going to our separate classes. I turned the corner to Algebra and ran into the one and only Derek Hale. He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the lockers. I glanced to either side of me looking for help but it was no use. We were alone.

"I saw you at the movie store last night," He growled, tightening his grip on my neck. I gasped for breath my hand gripping his, trying to pull it off of me. "What did you see?"

"I. Saw. The. Alpha." I choked out. His eyes widened, his hand loosened and I dropped to the floor, coughing and clutching my sore neck.

"You better not be messing with me, Olivia Argent."

"I know what I saw and felt, I know it was the Alpha."

Derek got closer to me, he face was incredibly close to mine as if he was searching it for something. "What are you." I stared at him for a moment, the hunters didn't know what I was, my parents didn't know. Maybe, a werewolf coming from an old line of Lycanthropes would know.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

*Absolution*

STILES STILINSKI

My phone beeped, alerting me to a text. I quickly pulled it out hoping to was finally Scott.

Something came up. I will be back tonight for parent-teacher conferences. Trust me. - Olivia

Where are you? - S

Getting information. Fill you in when I get back. Stay Safe. -O

Going to check on Lydia, meet you at the School tonight. -S

I put my phone back into my pocket and made my way out to my jeep. As I was driving toward the Martin house I couldn't help but think where the hell was my girlfriend going?

*Absolution*

OLIVIA ARGENT

Derek pulled up to the Hale house and got out of the car, I followed, not completely sure of the recent decision. I needed to know what I was. Not only for me but for my child, I didn't know what would become of it if it was a boy. I silently followed Derek into his house. This was a risk, I knew that. We didn't know anything about him, but for some reason, I felt that I could trust him. He walked me up the stairs and across the threshold, closing the door behind me. I stayed by the door.

"Here's what's going to happen," I said to him, "You're going to tell me everything about what I am, and I will tell you what I know about the Alpha."

"What makes you think that I know anything?" Derek asked.

"I don't." I conceded, "But you are my best shot." Derek looked at me for a moment, as if considering his options. He looked me up and down, but his eyes paused on my stomach. They widened for a moment before landing back on my face.

"You're pregnant." He declared, walking closer to me, "that's why you brought this to me. You are just a bunch of teenagers in over your heads."

"If I tell you what I can do, you tell me what you know, understand?" I know he wanted to argue and so did I but we both had information that the other needed.

"Fine, tell me."

"It started when I was young, I started seeing things before they happened. I would black out, see the future or the past and then wake up. On my first full moon at fifteen, I started to act without thinking. Next, I realized that I healed faster than normal people, then I could heal others. I was nearly killed on my sixteenth birthday, and that triggered my ability to see and hear the dead. Last night something else happened. I couldn't separate it at first but I can now. I could feel his rage, it was a blind rage. No other feelings, just rage." Derek stared at me, with his eyes wide, he knew.

"I know exactly what you are but it's impossible. They aren't supposed to exist."

I felt my heartbeat pick up. Finally, someone who knew. "What am I?"

"Wrach Gwyn, known as White Witch," He whispered, getting closer to me, inspecting me as if I was some rare artifact. "A thousand years ago a witch fell in love with a werewolf, their first born was a daughter. She had the power of a witch and some abilities of a wolf. Normal witches have the ability to heal, at the expense of themselves and the power of sight. Every witch had an alpha to protect, that's how it worked back then. That was until an Alpha and witch fell in love, they created something so powerful, so uncontrollable that wolves and hunters found every last witch and white witch and killed them. A white witches powers grow as she does. They evolve, she becomes more powerful. You'll have to learn to control them. That was hard for any white witch because they have the temper of a werewolf. " I sucked in a breath, no. "You see white witches if bitten by an Alpha, has the ability to shapeshift, when in that form they are immensely powerful, they can be stronger than any beta and nearly as strong as an Alpha. White witches can also see the dead, and have the power of empathy."

I ran my hand through my hair trying to calm myself, "I know that I'm what happens when a female is born. All this power that scared everyone back then, it's only the females but what about the males. What if I have a boy?"

"The men were more simple," Derek explained, "They weren't as strong as the females, but they could still shift if bitten. When a boy was born into the werewolf-witch family a bond was created between the mother, father, child and any living siblings. They could feel one another on an emotional level, they could hear one another's thoughts, and if someone was being hurt they would feel their pain. They were like a cipher for the females power or even something like a control center."

I moved away from Derek and over to the stairs, sitting down heavily, clutching my stomach. The realization hit me, that if people found out what I was, what my child was, we would always be hunted. "My father isn't a werewolf but my mother was a witch, how did this happen."

"Your mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother, they all must have been white witches." I gave him a confused look. A werewolf and a witch he made that clear. "A white witch is a werewolf and a witch, they make white witches." Derek clarified, "listen, Olivia, if the wrong people find out about you, like your own family, they will kill you." I stared at him, finally understanding the lengths my parents must have gone to protect me. Now the lengths that Scott and I would have to protect this child. I had to tell Scott all of this, as soon as possible.

"Look, Derek, about the Alpha." I owed him this. After all, he did give me more information than I thought, "You get me close enough to him, and I will get everything I can off him. I can see the past, so if I can touch him or something that belongs to him I will be able to see his past, at least, parts of it. If I can do that then we can find out who he is."

"I can't even get close to the Alpha," Derek growled, clearly frustrated with the situation. "How am I supposed to get you close to him?"

"We should-" I started feeling a familiar tugging in the back of my head. I prepared myself to fall unconscious, but it didn't happen. Instead, the pain spread through my body, the worst of it in my head. My hands gripped my hair as I let out a tortured scream. Images forced themselves into my head.

"A dog Joke, really?"

"Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!"

Derek was screaming as my Aunt Kate tortured him.

"Aunt Kate?" She turned towards me.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?"

The pain subsided as I came back to reality. Derek was crouched in front of me, his face hard, showing no emotion. "Did you have a vision? What did you see?"

"My Aunt, Kate, she is coming here. She should be here any minute." Derek moved quickly, pulling me to my feet and up the stairs. We walked around the charred corner at the top of the stairs. The two of us crouched down in the hallway, just out of sight, as footsteps could be heard outside.

"Maybe he's not home." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Oh, he's home." I heard Kate snarl, "He's just not feeling very hospitable."

"Or maybe he's just burying a bone in the backyard." The same man laughed. I clutched onto Derek as he began to shake. He was having problems controlling his anger.

"A dog joke really." Kate scoffed, "Trying something along the lines of; too bad your sister bit it before she could have her first litter." She said the words with such venom, she didn't sound close to the woman I met earlier. "Or how she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" Derek let out a mighty roar and sprang away from me. I pressed myself against the wall as gunshots rang out, trying to keep myself concealed. It wasn't until I heard the familiar zapping sound from vision and a loud thump that I dared move. I walked cautiously down the stairs to see Kate standing over Derek.

"Aunt Kate?" She looked up at me, completely taken off guard.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" She took a step closer to me, "Has he been holding you against your will?"

"You kill my family" Derek spat at her from the floor, "I kill yours." I stared at him for a second trying to make sense of what he said. He was protecting me by telling Kate that he'd taken me with the intent to kill me, rather than her finding out that I came here of my own free will. There was sudden movement behind me, and the last thing I heard was Kate scream 'no' as something collided with my head.

*Absolution*

I woke to an all too familiar sound of a heart monitor beeping. I'd spent too much time in the hospital lately. I turned my head to see Chris sitting at my bedside. He looked angry, like he wanted to kill someone. The amount of anger on his face was enough to scare anyone into submission.

"Olivia?" He moved forward, noticing that I was awake. "Are you in any pain?"

I shook my head, "what happened?" The last thing I remember was talking to Kate in the Hale house.

"You were kidnapped by Derek Hale," Chris explained, "Kate found you at his house and one of her associates mistook you for a werewolf. He hit you with the butt of his gun. She brought you straight here and called me."

"Where is Kate now?"

"At home, with my wife," He said. He was giving me a look, and one that I knew from my other parents. A look of disappointment.

"You know?" I asked though I already knew the answer. The Doctor must have informed him.

"I was in the waiting room," Chris responded, speaking slowly as if the words were too difficult to say, "When the Doctor came out to inform me that you and the baby were alright." I didn't know how to answer him. This is the one thing every teenager fears, letting their parents down. This definitely wasn't how this conversation was supposed to go. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's what you're angry about?" I asked in disbelief, "your teenage daughter is pregnant and the only thing bothering you is that she didn't tell you."

Chris sighed and took my hand, "I would be a hypocrite if I got angry at you for this. I know better than anyone that accidents happen."

"I was going to tell you," I whispered, hoping on some level that he didn't hear me. "I have a lot of things to tell you. Derek Hale didn't kidnap me, I went to see him."

Chris flinched away from me like I'd insulted him. "Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to see if he knew what I was," I explained before he could interrupt, "when Kate showed up, he covered for me by insinuating that he kidnapped me." To be honest I wanted to tell him everything right now. The truth about what I could do and what would happen if his family found out about me, but something was holding me back, he was still an Argent, a hunter.

"Did he know what you are?"

"No, he didn't." I lied, "It was a complete waste of time." I glanced at the clock, it read six-thirty PM. "You have to go, parent-teacher conferences have started."

"I'm not leaving you," He argued stubbornly, "Your health is more important than a school meeting."

"I'm perfectly healthy." I reminded him, "Even the Doctor said so. Go to the meeting and call me when you're on your way back."

*Absolution*

STILES STILINSKI

None of them showed up. Allison and Scott were gone all day and Olivia disappeared, she was supposed to meet me at the school before conferences but she didn't show either. My father was hurt and not one supernatural being was there to save him. Whatever they were doing was obviously more important than my father's health. I was sitting alone with him in this room. He had a fractured hip and was going to be out of commission for a few weeks. I looked up at a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called softly, hoping not to wake my dad. Olivia walked in, looking unsure of herself. I almost looked away, angry at her for not being there for my dad, but I noticed she was in a hospital gown. Worry and guilt immediately spread through me. I shot up out of my seat and took her into my arms. "What happened?" I asked her, checking for any obvious injuries.

"I was attacked at the Hale house by some hunters," She explained wringing her hands. My jaw dropped, what the hell was she doing all day? "I know there is a lot for us to talk about, but we can do it later. Melissa told me about your dad." She walked around me without another word. She walked up to my father and her hand hovered over his hip. She closed her eyes in concentration, and her hand began to shake slightly. A light blue light streamed from her palm and spread over my father. Suddenly her knees buckled and I scrambled forward to catch her.

"Olivia, what happened?" I exclaimed, dragging her limp body over to my empty seat.

"It's fine, that happens when I heal other people." She gasped, clutching her chest, her face scrunched in discomfort, "your dad's hip should be healed." I smiled at my beautiful girlfriend as I realized that she hadn't abandoned me tonight. That she would have never done that to me or anyone she cares about. Olivia was here now when I needed her most and she did all she could for my dad despite her current condition. The door opened and Melissa walked in.

"Olivia, you should be in your room!" She exclaimed, "You were kidnapped and knocked unconscious, you should be resting. Your family is waiting for you back in your room." Olivia gave her a small smile and got to her feet. She kissed my cheek, and with the help of Melissa, left me alone with my father.

*Absolution*

OLIVIA ARGENT

Melissa escorted me back to my room. Allie, Chris, and Victoria stood around my empty bed. The tall redhead smiled when I came into the room. She was the first to step forward and take me into her arms. I returned her uncomfortable hug, she whispered in my ear, "It'll be nice to have a baby in the house again." Chris must have told her. I shook off the slight tension in the room and with the help of my father, I got into bed.

"You guys came," I began, adjusting myself in bed, trying to get comfortable "you saw that I was alright, now go home."

"You have to stay the night in the hospital," Chris told me, "your doctor just informed me. Allison and Victoria are going home and I will stay the night with you." I looked at Allie, giving her a pleading look. I didn't want to spend the night locked in a room with Chris. I was already tempted to tell him about me being a white witch and I wouldn't make it through the night if he stayed.

"Actually, Dad," Allie interrupted, "why don't I stay. Melissa is pulling a twenty-four-hour shift so it's not like we will be alone."

"No, two teenagers are not staying in this hospital overnight without a parent present."

"They will be fine, Chris," Victoria said, giving me a look of understanding. She thought I would be uncomfortable staying alone with him overnight. "We will see you girls in the morning." Victoria dragged a protesting Chris Argent out of the room.

"Where were you all day?" I snapped at Allison as soon as we were alone. It was hard for me to process, that fact that she and Scott just disappeared for the day, after everything that happened.

She gave me a startled look, obviously not expecting my outburst. "Scott and I spent the day together in the woods, for my birthday."

"Wait, that's it?" I was appalled. The two of them disappeared for a romantic day, the morning after Jackson, Lydia, and I were attacked! "So, after three people you care about are attacked, you decide 'let's go out into the woods,' where someone was cut in half, by the way, 'and unplug from the world.' Are you people crazy or just plain stupid?"

Allie actually looked ashamed of herself, "I'm sorry, we weren't thinking." Even though she had apologized, for some reason, my anger didn't fade.

"Obviously not!" I snapped. "You two just disappeared into your own little world where only Alison and Scott matter."

That made Allie snap, she stood from her chair and glared at me. "Oh, this isn't about us leaving. This is about me and Scott. You are jealous that we are together, and that you're left out in the cold, alone, and pregnant."

"Allison-"

"You're angry that he chose me, despite the fact that you are having his baby. You are mad that he left the morning after you were attacked, without even checking to see if you and the baby were okay. You're angry that it's me on his mind most of the day instead of you."

"That's not-"

"And most of all you're terrified that he will be with me instead of you when that baby is born, when you need him most. You are afraid that you are going to be a single mom while the father of your child runs off with your sister. You're-"

"Allison!" We both turned our heads to see Scott standing at the door, looking confused. He'd never seen us fight before. Hell, we'd never fought before. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing," Allie answered, snapping out of her rage. She looked down at me with a shocked expression that quickly morphed into guilt. I, however, wasn't angry, just worried. That was out of character for Allie, she would never say those things to me, or anyone for that matter.

"Can I have a minute with Olivia?" Scott asked. Allison nodded and walked quickly out of the room, keeping her head down in shame. "What was all that about?" Scott questioned.

"I'm not sure," I lied. "What are you doing here?"

"I was at the School when your dad shot the mountain lion-"

"Chris shot a mountain lion?" I interrupted. Why the hell would he shoot a mountain lion?

"Not important. I heard him tell Allison about your kidnapping." Scott moved forward and sat next to my bed. "What happened?"

"I ran into Derek at the school. Well, Derek ran into me." I began, "He asked about what I saw last night-"

"What did you see?" Scott asked, I only glared.

"I'm getting there. After he asked I realized that I knew something he didn't maybe there could be an exchange of information. I would tell him that I saw the Alpha last night and that when he was close to me, even though it was just for a second, that I could feel an emotion come off of him, anger."

"So did I, that's why I wanted to talk to Derek." Scott looked as though I had punched him. He shot off the bed his hands clenched into fists.

"You told Derek about what you can do?" His eyes were wide with worry, he still didn't trust Derek. "Does he know that you're pregnant? Does he know about our baby?"

"Yes," I whispered, wincing at the panicked reaction I knew was about to come.

Scott threw his head back and let out a frustrated growl. "How could you act this recklessly? We hardly know Derek and you've entrusted him with the secret of our supernatural baby!"

"Yes!" I yelled back, I'd had enough of people verbally attacking for one night. "You should be glad I did because I know what the baby and I are." That immediately calmed Scott down and focused his attention back on me, rather than the danger that he believed our child to be in.

"Derek figured it out?"

"Yeah, he figured it out," I answered, taking his hand and pulling back onto the bed. We sat facing each other, and I could see Scott body go rigid as he waited for my news. "A long time ago," I began the same story Derek had told me, "every Alpha had a witch in his pack. The witch could heal, and have visions. One Alpha fell in love with his witch and she fell pregnant. Their offspring was later called a white witch. These witches were stronger than normal wolves when bitten by an Alpha. That bite also gave them the ability to shapeshift and giving them some of the abilities of werewolves. On top of all that they could now see the dead and feel other people's emotions, a stronger connection to the supernatural world was forged in that one bite. This was only for the females, the males created a mental bond between, mother, father, child, and any living siblings. For the males, any ability was strictly mental. I guess once the baby's brain reaches a certain point in it's development the bond forms. Females, however, don't get their powers until puberty, or at least, that's how it was for me."

Scott sighed in relief and I flinched, It felt better knowing what our child could be but he didn't know everything. Not yet. "That's good, isn't it? We know what to expect know."

"No Scott," I said, "It's not good. You don't understand. White witches are extremely powerful, our power grows as we get older and if we gain the ability to shift we can be unreliable and out of control, sometimes we can't control our power. All this power, it scares people. White witches have been hunted by werewolves and hunters for their entire existence."

"Your family are hunters Olivia," Scott realized, panic seeping back into his voice. Making the connect that our baby is in more danger than he originally thought. "What are we supposed to do? It can't stay in that house. Not with Kate living there."

"What are we going to do?" He was right. People were going to hunt my child from the minute it was born, even it's own family.

Scott only said one thing, "Whatever we have to."


End file.
